El renacer del príncipe
by LateAtNight4
Summary: Años después de ganar la batalla de Hogwarts todo pareció volver a la normalidad, hasta que una vieja amenaza que se creía destruida resurge otra vez entre las sombras, haciendo temblar los cimientos del mundo mágico. La protagonista de esta historia se verá envuelta en medio de todo el caos que se está desatando, cruzándose en la vida de gente que jamás imaginó...
1. Capítulo 1

**Siento tener que volver a colgar este historia desde el principio, pero la autora ha modificado algunos pequeños detalles y me ha pedido que lo hiciera. Ahora sí espero poder arrancarla de cero y hasta el final. El texto que aparezca en cursiva significa que son recuerdos y/o sueños sobre el pasado de la protagonista, que ayudarán a entender su presente. Al principio puede resultar algo confusa, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos se irá aclarando la trama. Espero que la disfruten! (El mundo y los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo la idea y el personaje protagonista pertenecen a la autora de esto).**

 _..._

 _Todo estaba oscuro, mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía como las ramas de los árboles giraban a mi alrededor y ni siquiera era consciente de tener los pies sobre el suelo. Busqué a tientas mi varita, tenía que defenderme. Hundí los dedos en la fría y húmeda tierra, aferrándome a la última oportunidad que tendría para intentar salir con vida de aquel infierno._

 _–¡Sectumsempra!_

 _Una nueva brecha se abrió a la altura de mi vientre haciéndome retorcer de dolor. No podía soportarlo más, ya había perdido la cuenta de las heridas que cubrían mi cuerpo. Estaba muy débil y no paraba de perder sangre, mis ojos se fueron cerrando inevitablemente, indicándome que ese era mi final. Sentí una última punzada de dolor, pero esta vez en mi cabeza y luego... nada. Silencio. Vacío._

 _Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar_.

...

Unas manos frías se posaron sobre mi vientre mientras escuchaba murmullos en otra lengua, quizás en latín. Intenté incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Lo mismo ocurrió con mis párpados y mi boca, era como si todo hubiese dejado de funcionar, sentí como mi respiración se entrecortaba y, de nuevo, todo se volvió negro. Me sumí en un profundo sueño.

 _…_

 _La mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes. Sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago a la vez que unas sutiles lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. De pronto, noté como unas garras se aferraban a mi muñeca._

 _Pegué un grito con el que mi cabeza ensordeció. Una bestia de ojos negros me miraba fijamente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente rodeado de un pelaje extenso y de color plateado. Su mirada se clavó en la mía mientras permanecía inmóvil. Me soltó la muñeca poco a poco y en ese instante retrocedí, mirando hacia ambos lados, en busca de una salida._

 _Estaba metida en una cueva, la única luz que iluminaba aquello era la que se filtraba entre las rocas. No tenía escapatoria y en mi estado no sería capaz ni de caminar más de diez metros. Retrocedí nuevamente hasta que me choqué con una pared rocosa._

 _La criatura seguía inmóvil, escrutándome desde la distancia. Comencé a fijarme más en sus facciones, sus garras parecían de hombre lobo, pero no eran tan agresivas, semejaban casi humanas. El pelo plateado cubría todo su cuerpo como si de una manta se tratase, dejando al descubierto en la parte posterior un largo rabo como el de un mono. Su cara estaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, recubierto de ese pelaje marfil que dejaba entrever aquellos profundos y grandes ojos negros. Sentí como me perdía en ellos, noté que de alguna forma, destilaban tristeza. No parecía una bestia salvaje._

 _Di un paso al frente, pero la criatura no se movió. Fue entonces cuando vi el reflejo de una mujer en sus ojos que se estaba moviendo exactamente igual que yo. Un gemido ahogado escapó de mi garganta al comprenderlo, ¿era yo esa mujer? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Me acerqué más a la criatura para ver las facciones de mi cara. No me reconocía, ¿Ese era mi rostro? Tenía el pelo corto, moreno, mis labios eran carnosos y mi entrecejo estaba fruncido dejando constancia de mi profunda desorientación. ¿Cuál era mi nombre? Las preguntas empezaron a acumularse en mi cabeza y entonces noté como mis piernas empezaban a flojear, había consumido las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y estaba a punto de caerme… cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo._

 _…_

Me desperté confusa y con la respiración acelerada. Miré a mi alrededor, pero todo estaba oscuro y hacía frio. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero fue inútil. Impotente, sentí como mis ojos se cerraban otra vez cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

…

El reflejo del sol sobre mi rostro me hizo despertar, ¿todavía seguía allí tendida? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sentí la brisa sobre mi piel y automáticamente giré mi rostro dejando que poco a poco mis ojos se fueran abriendo, ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué era aquel lugar?

Ahora ya no estaba oscuro, una luz se filtraba por el techo… ¿acaso había despertado en la pequeña cueva que apareció en mi sueño? ¿O es que todavía estaba soñando?

Intenté incorporarme y el dolor de mis costillas me constató que realmente estaba despierta, ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar nada? Estaba completamente sola y perdida en aquella caverna. Aterrada, intenté alejar todas esas preguntas de mi cabeza para aferrarme a mi instinto de supervivencia. Caminé desesperada en busca de una salida, con la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba desde la distancia.

Tras varias horas dando vueltas, encontré una brecha entre las rocas, a través de la cual y no sin dificultad, conseguí salir al exterior. La luz me cegó y mis ojos tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Un hermoso y frondoso bosque se alzaba ante mí, caminé lo más rápido que pude, aunque sin rumbo. Todo aquello me parecía absolutamente desconocido, por lo que el miedo continuó apoderándose de mi mente, ¿quién me había llevado hasta allí? Estaba exhausta y sedienta por lo que decidí parar a descansar cerca de la orilla de un río, no podía seguir con aquel ritmo. Revisé mis vendajes comprobando que ya empezaban a mostrar un tono rosado, por lo que supuse que algunas de mis heridas se habían abierto de nuevo. Hundí mis manos en el agua para saciar mi sed, ignorando la idea de que si estaba vendada era porque alguien me había curado, cuando mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, ¿realmente ese era mi aspecto?

Me paré en seco y mi miedo se agudizó, ¿todo había sido cierto? Aterrada, mire a ambos lados en busca de la bestia de ojos negros, podría estar escondida tras los árboles observándome, esperando el momento propicio para atacar mientras se camuflaba entre la maleza. Me levanté e intenté seguir mi camino, sentía que allí no estaba segura.

Agilicé mis pasos ignorando el dolor que todavía sentía en mi abdomen hasta que vislumbré lo que parecía una vieja casa, su exterior estaba decorado con una espesa hiedra haciendo que esta pasase desapercibida. Me acerqué con cautela hasta que encontré una escalinata que daba acceso a la puerta principal. Decidida, me dispuse a subir la primera escalera cuando un ruido ensordecedor me hizo retroceder.

Un gigantesco pájaro gris bajó desde el cielo agitando estrepitosamente sus alas e impidiéndome avanzar. Tal fue la fuerza con la que las batió que mi cuerpo salió proyectado varios metros hacia atrás.

Desde el suelo pude ver mejor la magnitud del animal, tenía el aspecto de un águila gigante aunque sus extremidades parecían las de un fuerte caballo. Enojado, se puso a dos patas mientras se acercaba a mí. Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos, aunque de nada valdría, pues estaba a punto de aplastarme.

–¡ATRÁS!

Un hombre con túnica negra se había interpuesto entre aquel inexplicable bicho y yo. Hacía gestos con los brazos, mientras poco a poco el animal retrocedía.

–¡ALÉJATE, BUCKBEAK! –gritó mientras le tiraba lo que a mí me pareció una perdiz muerta. –¡GUISS! ¡TE ORDENÉ QUE LA VIGILARAS!

¿Guiss? ¿Quién más había allí? Busqué a mí alrededor hasta que di con él. Ahogué un grito de terror. La bestia plateada de profundos ojos negros estaba a escasos metros de mí. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿De dónde salían todas aquellas extrañas criaturas?

–¡MÉTELA EN LA CASA! ¡YA HEMOS LLAMADO DEMASIADO LA ATENCIÓN!

Me arrastré por el suelo intentando escapar de allí pero la bestia se movió más deprisa que yo, levantándome y envolviéndome en su regazo. Pensé en gritar o en intentar zafarme, pero irracionalmente al estar entre sus brazos me sentí segura. Caminó unos cuantos metros y se introdujo en la casa para, minutos más tarde, depositarme sobre un confortable sofá de cuero envejecido. A causa de la caída, la herida central de mi abdomen se había abierto y la sangre comenzó a salir con más fluidez.

–¿COMÓ HAS DEJADO QUE SE ACERQUE HASTA AQUÍ, BESTIA ESTÚPIDA? –exclamó el hombre de la túnica negra mientras entraba furioso al salón. –¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO PUEDA MATARTE!

La criatura salió ágilmente del lugar y desee poder hacer lo mismo, ya que después de escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre me sentía más insegura que nunca.

–¡Y TU, INGRATA DESAGRADECIDA! –gritó mientras se dirigía a mí. –¡Poco aprecias tu vida si te atreves a salir de la cueva en tu estado!

–¿Cómo sabía que estaba...? –intenté articular mientras la pesadez me hacía cerrar poco a poco mis ojos.

–¡Yo te dejé allí! –contestó evitando que terminase mi frase. –¡Tienes suerte de que te encontrara, de lo contrario ahora estarías muerta!

Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero fui incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras notaba como aquel hombre deshacía mis vendajes y me untaba con algo que hacía disminuir el dolor.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

–Toma, tienes que comer –articuló el hombre de forma huraña.

Me incorporé lentamente mientras cogía con dificultad el cuenco de sopa que me había puesto encima de la mesita de café que dividía la estancia.

–Gracias –me atreví a decir en apenas un susurro.

Sentí como el olor calaba en mi estómago, por lo que cogí la cuchara y me puse a comer. Entretanto, observé más detenidamente al hombre que tenía enfrente. Era bastante alto y sobre sus hombros descansaba una impoluta túnica que caía hasta sus pies, dándole un aire de elegancia y soberbia. Su rostro era pálido, casi blanquecino, sus ojos eran profundos y de un color negro azabache que hacía juego con su cabello y con su túnica. El pelo largo, liso y un tanto grasiento, le caía a ambos lados de la cara a la altura de las sienes. Una majestuosa y aguileña nariz ponía el broche final a aquel rostro.

–¿Qué estas mirando? –espetó con desdén.

–Yo... me preguntaba… ¿qué ha pasado? Ha dicho que usted me salvó…

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro como si lo que acabase de decir fuera un chiste

–No estaba dentro de mis planes, créeme.

Apuré las últimas cucharadas que quedaban de mi sopa, estaba deliciosa. Sentí como el calor de aquel caldo me calentaba los huesos.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, entonces?

Frunció el ceño constatando que todo aquel asunto le daba especial pereza.

–Te encontré en el bosque oscuro, tu corazón casi había dejado de latir y tu respiración era casi inexistente. Habías perdido mucha sangre, tu cuerpo estaba lleno de contusiones y brechas a causa de la multitud de maleficios que te echaron para poder entrar en tu cabeza.

–¿Qué? –increpé, desconcertada.

–Oh… –susurró entre murmullos mientras entrecerraba los ojos con pesadez. –No tengo tiempo de atender tus asuntos ni de aguantar un ataque de histeria cuando te cuente algunas de las cosas que no recuerdas.

–¿Usted me conoce?

–Por supuesto que no –se bufó como si aquel dato fuese totalmente imposible. –Jamás te había visto, lo único que sé con seguridad es que corre magia por tus venas. Si fueras una simple muggle no hubieses sido capaz de soportar esa tortura.

–¿Magia? ¿Cómo que magia? ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Quiero decir que eres una bruja y no sé qué habrás hecho o visto para que te dejaran así. Te han borrado la memoria por completo. Seguramente serías conocedora de alguna información importante y te la han sacado por la fuerza. Lo que no entiendo es cómo has conseguido sobrevivir, cualquier persona habría muerto antes de que yo te encontrara.

–¿Me está diciendo que existe la magia? –pregunté atónita. Si me encontrase en mejores condiciones creo que hubiese sido difícil detener mis carcajadas.

El hombre agitó las manos y al instante los troncos que descansaban totalmente calcinados sobre la chimenea empezaron a arder con fuerza.

–¿Todavía sigues sin creer que existe la magia? ¿Es que acaso las criaturas que has visto ahí fuera no son lo suficientemente sobrenaturales para ti?

Temerosa, miré como el fuego ardía mientras me paraba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que desperté en aquella cueva. Intenté ordenar mis ideas. ¿Todo aquello era verdad? ¿Cómo era posible?

–¿Qué son esas criaturas? –pregunté al recordar el incidente con el pájaro.

–Lo que ha estado a punto de matarte es un hipogrifo, son bestias salvajes a las que uno solo debe acercarse si sabe cómo tratarlas. Su tarea es proteger esta casa y a mí de los intrusos.

–¿Y la otra? ¿La de los ojos negros?

–Esa es… –pronunció dubitativo mientras sopesaba si era buena idea darme aquella información. –Un Demiguise, son bestias más afables, aunque si se lo proponen pueden ser igualmente letales.

Asentí intentando asimilar todo aquello.

–¿Reconoces esto? –preguntó sacándome de mis reflexiones.

–Si… es un palo –respondí confusa ante aquella pregunta.

Torció el gesto malhumorado. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, pero se veía a la legua que la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

–Esto, imprudente desmemoriada, es tu varita. La recogí del suelo la noche en que te atacaron –informó mientras me la tendía. –Cógela, tal vez después seas capaz de abrir un poco tu mente.

–¿Y qué hago con ella?

–¡Tan solo cógela!

Dudosa, agarré la varita por lo que parecía la empuñadura y al instante lo sentí. Una corriente inexplicable de energía inundó mi cuerpo al entrar en contacto con ella.

–¿Lo ves? Todas las varitas escogen a su dueño, estableciéndose una extraordinaria conexión. Cuando dispongas del conocimiento y de la habilidad, podrás utilizarla para hacer magia.

Asombrada y emocionada ante aquella situación, decidí agitarla con cuidado, aunque al instante comprendí que no había sido una buena idea. Un haz de luz salió de la punta de la varita para estrellarse estrepitosamente contra uno de las teteras que descansaba sobre el mueble.

–¡He dicho coger, no agitar! ¿Es que acaso quieres que nos matemos? –gritó malhumorado mientras me la arrancaba de las manos.

Guardó mi varita en lo que pareció el bolsillo interno de su túnica para acto seguido sacar una nueva, mucho más robusta y con diferentes grabados en la empuñadura.

–¡Reparo! –exclamó.

Al instante, todos los pequeños trozos de porcelana comenzaron a flotar por el aire para colocarse uno a uno en el lugar en el que le correspondían, dándole nuevamente forma a la tetera.

–Te pido expresamente que no toques nada. Nadie debe saber que estás aquí. Podrás quedarte hasta que te recuperes, pero después te irás. Ahora tengo que marcharme, no salgas de la casa –concluyó amenazante.

–Gracias –susurré arrepentida de mi pequeño estropicio.

–Si quieres sobrevivir ahí fuera, te aconsejo que empieces a leer –informó mientras señalaba una estantería repleta de libros. –No sé si alguna vez recuperarás tu memoria, asique más te vale que aprendas rápido, de lo contrario, estarás perdida.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Llevaba más de dos días sola en aquella pequeña casa y apenas me había movido del salón. Todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas bajo llave excepto un pequeño aseo al fondo del pasillo y la cocina, que compartía pared con el salón. Me encontraba mucho mejor, las heridas no habían sanado del todo pero anímicamente me sentía perfecta, por lo que había empleado la mayor parte de mi tiempo en documentarme.

Empecé con un par de tomos sobre historia de la magia. Al principio todo aquello me parecía surrealista y en ocasiones estuve a punto de parar, pero cuanto más leía más sentido cobraba todo. Al terminar, un libro con tapas de piel roja captó mi atención _:_ "Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Preparatorio TIMOS: Volumen II. Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. S.S."

Hojeé las primeras páginas, pero no entendía nada de lo que ponía, así que lo dejé en su sitio para cambiarlo por otro. En la estantería superior había varios tomos de encantamientos y decidí escoger el que ponía "Nivel principiante". Comencé a leer curiosa, un sinfín de hechizos cubrían sus páginas, todos ellos acompañados de una breve descripción. Sentí deseos de tener mi propia varita para probarlos.

Antes de coger un nuevo tomo, reparé en la colección que descansaba sobre la chimenea. Eran todos cuadernos de pociones. Tanto las tapas como las hojas estaban más desgastadas que el resto de los libros que había visto hasta el momento. En la parte inferior izquierda aparecía en todos ellos las siglas S.S.

Me senté en el sofá de la estancia para comenzar a leerlos cuando escuché como la puerta de la casa se abría. De la misma forma que se había ido, el hombre de la túnica entró sigiloso, pero esta vez su rostro destilaba cansancio. Desabrochó el corchete de la capa para colgarla detrás de la puerta mientras me observaba sin articular palabra. Entonces cruzó el salón en dos zancadas hasta llegar a mi lado.

–Esto es demasiado complicado para ti –atajó mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos. –Hay otras cosas que debes leer antes –informó a la vez que me entregaba otro mucho más gordo.

Miré el título de aquel libro tan pesado mientras él abandonaba la habitación: "Riesgos de la magia". Sentí una punzada de decepción, aquel tenía pinta de ser mucho más aburrido que los anteriores. Me senté y comencé con mi nueva lectura. Al poco rato escuché como corría el agua de la ducha e instintivamente me levanté.

Algunas de las habitaciones que permanecían bajo llave ahora estaban entreabiertas y sentí una extraña curiosidad. Mis pies caminaron solos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas. Abrí con cuidado, comprobando como una enorme mesa de roble repleta de libros descansaba en el medio de la habitación, recreando una especie de despacho. La estantería de uno de los muebles que estaba situado al final del pequeño cuarto se encontraba repleta de viejos pergaminos amontonados unos encima de otros.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó una voz desde una esquina de la habitación.

Di un pequeño respingo, no podía creerlo. La voz provenía de un hombre atrapado en el interior de un cuadro. Asustada, salí rápidamente de allí, dando inevitablemente un pequeño portazo.

Decidí probar suerte en la siguiente habitación, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero sentía la necesidad de descubrir qué más cosas se encontraban allí. Abrí la puerta que daba a un dormitorio principal donde una amplia cama con dosel de madera dividía la estancia. No había nada más allí, salvo un ropero y una pequeña mesa en la que descansaban un montón de cartas. Me acerqué hasta ella y desdoble una con cuidado:

 _"Estimado profesor Snape._

 _Espero que todo esté transcurriendo con normalidad, me he quedado un tanto preocupada tras su última carta. Por favor, manténgame al tanto de todo lo que ocurra._

 _Un saludo,_

 _McGonagall"_

–¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN MI PERMISO? –gritó el hombre de la túnica negra desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ahogué un pequeño grito y la carta resbaló de mis manos. A pesar de separarnos unos cuantos metros noté como sus pupilas se dilataban y su cara adquiría un gesto de horror.

–¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO? ¿HAS HUSMEADO EN MIS COSAS?

–Yo… lo siento, ha sido un error, le estaba buscando y… –intenté justificarme a través de una pequeña mentira, ya que la inmensidad de su enfado me estaba asustando.

–¿CUÁNTO HAS LEIDO? –gritó mientras recogía la carta y me agarraba con fuerza del antebrazo para sacarme de la habitación.

–Nada… una señora le preguntaba si todo iba bien –tartamudeé temerosa de su reacción.

–¿ALGO MÁS? ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

–No… disculpe, señor Snape, no era mi intención. Lo siento mucho.

Su expresión de enfado aumentó, levantó la carta y releyó las primeras líneas.

–No deberías conocer mi nombre –informó enfurecido.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas pequeñas escaleras que habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas para mí hasta aquel momento y me arrastró por ellas sin miramientos hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto. Encendió la luz, un montón de cajas se acumulaban en una esquina mientras que una cama medio destartalada cubría el espacio que quedaba en la habitación.

–Acostúmbrate a esto, pues no podrás volver a salir de esta casa –dijo a modo de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

Tras haber pasado la noche en vela en aquella lúgubre habitación, me atreví a subir nuevamente al salón.

–Buenos días –saludé al verlo.

No obtuve respuesta, tan solo una fugaz mirada que al instante volvió al periódico que estaba hojeando mientras se comía una tostada.

–Hola, preciosa, ¿qué quiere para desayunar? –dijo una gangosa voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré automáticamente para descubrir quién más había allí. Una pequeña criatura de menos de un metro de altura y con una nariz y unas orejas extremadamente grandes me hacía señas desde la cocina.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunté inocente.

–Mi nombre es Elda y soy una elfina doméstica. Llevo sirviendo en esta casa desde hace más de 50 años.

–Hola Elda, me gustaría decirte mi nombre, pero no lo recuerdo.

–Tranquila señorita, no se preocupe, el señor me ha puesto al tanto –me informó a la vez que sonreía con dulzura. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere que le prepare?

–No te molestes Elda, yo misma puedo hacerlo.

–De eso nada, éste es mi trabajo, estoy aquí para servirle al señor y ahora a usted.

–¿Cuándo has llegado?

–En realidad… he estado siempre aquí –comentó avergonzada. –Pero me mantuve oculta hasta que el señor me permitió conocerla.

Miré hacia el salón extrañada y vi como Snape torcía el gesto fingiendo que no había estado pendiente de la conversación.

–¿Sabe qué? Vaya a sentarse. Estoy segura de que le gustará lo que voy a prepararle.

Sonreí a Elda a modo de agradecimiento y volví al salón para sentarme en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

–Quería disculparme de nuevo por lo que sucedió ayer. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar –articulé intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

–No necesito tus disculpas –espetó sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Me quedé en silencio mirándome las manos deseando no haber salido de lo que ahora era mi cuarto.

–No vuelvas a fisgonear entre mis cosas –dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos. A simple vista parecían austeros, pero si se miraban con detenimiento transmitían un ligero aire de tristeza.

–¿Por qué no quería que supiese su nombre? –pregunté sin percatarme de que las palabras salieran solas de mi boca.

–Porque nadie puede saber que sigo vivo.

–Pero, ¿y su familia? ¿También cree que está muerto?

Mi propia pregunta me hizo reflexionar. ¿Que había de mí? ¿Tendría familia? ¿Me estarían buscando? No me había parado a pensar en aquello y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi estómago.

–No la tengo –respondió secamente.

–¿Ha hecho algo malo? ¿Lo están buscando?

–No es algo que haya hecho, es algo que debo hacer.

–¿Y por qué no puede saberse?

–¡Basta de preguntas! No tengo porque darte explicaciones, mocosa entrometida.

Elda entró en ese mismo instante en el salón con un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate.

–Si no le gusta puedo prepararle otra cosa, señorita –informó la elfina mientras recogía los platos vacíos que estaban sobre la mesa.

–Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

Comencé a comer aquel delicioso desayuno mientras el silencio se apoderaba del salón. Todavía no había acabado el bizcocho cuando Snape se levantó.

–Úntalo sobre las heridas, con esto acabarán de cerrar –dijo mientras me entregaba un pequeño bote morado que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. –Y tómate una cucharada de este otro preparado antes de acostarte.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Me gustaría ayudar –dije antes de que abandonase el salón.

–Empieza ayudándote a ti misma, sin magia no servirás para nada y yo no tengo tiempo para ser tu niñera – constató mientras señalaba nuevamente la estantería.

Me quedé allí de pie durante un par de minutos. No recordaba nada de mi vida anterior, ni siquiera mi nombre, era una bruja que no tenía ni idea de hacer magia y estaba viviendo en una casa cuyo dueño me odiaba por descubrir su nombre y de la que no podía salir. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía a donde ir ni a quién acudir.

–Señorita, ¿en qué piensa? –preguntó la elfina poniéndose a mi lado.

–¿La magia podría ayudarme a recuperar la memoria?

–Depende de la magia que hayan empleado con usted –respondió mientras acariciaba cariñosamente mi mano.

Cogí el tomo que Snape me había recomendado y empecé a leer sin descanso, si había la mínima posibilidad de que la magia me devolviese mis recuerdos, no cesaría en intentarlo.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y cada vez era más experta, aunque todavía no había puesto en práctica nada de lo que aparecía en aquellos fascinantes libros. Empecé a sentirme más cómoda en la casa gracias a Elda, que me daba conversación y consejos cuando lo necesitaba. Por el contrario, la relación con Snape era prácticamente nula. Todos los días después de desayunar se encerraba en su despacho y no salía hasta bien entrada la tarde. Algunas noches escuchaba desde mi cama como cogía su capa para escaparse un par de horas.

Mi cuarto era mucho más acogedor gracias a la ayuda de la elfina, que me había ayudado con las cajas y con un ligero toque de magia le había dado algo de color. Mis heridas se habían cerrado en su totalidad, aunque Snape insistía en que siguiese tomando el preparado.

Una mañana después de comer me quedé embobada mirando por la ventana como Buckbeak se deshacía de un pequeño ratón de campo que había pasado por allí. Necesitaba abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes, había pasado demasiados días encerrada y quería sentir la brisa sobre mi piel aunque solo fuese unos segundos.

Me sentí tentada a salir, pero no estaba segura de que el hipogrifo mantuviese las distancias.

–¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté tras petar en la puerta del despacho de Snape.

–Entra –respondió al cabo de unos segundos. – ¿Qué quieres? –dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

–Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Está bien. Abre la ventana –respondió sin inmutarse.

–Me refería a si podría salir de la casa unos minutos.

Me miró sin una pizca de expresividad en su rostro para acto seguido volver la vista a sus papeles.

–Siento haberlo molestado –dije mientras abría nuevamente la puerta del despacho.

Sentí como suspiraba a mis espaldas y dejaba la pluma que tenía en la mano.

–¿Podrás esperar hasta que anochezca, para que sea más seguro?

–Claro que sí –respondí emocionada.

Me apuré a salir del despacho por miedo a que cambiase de parecer y me apoltroné en la ventana esperando ansiosa a que el sol bajase.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muchas gracias a quien dejó un comentario hace un par de capítulos, siempre es muy gratificante leer opiniones de lectores! Esta historia no es una traducción, fue toda inventada por una amiga aficionada a la escritura y al mundo de Harry Potter. Cuando la leí me enganchó enormemente y me pareció que sería interesante compartirla con más gente (después de pedirle permiso a su creadora).**

 **Gracias también a los que están siguiendo la historia en silencio, sólo espero que la disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo!**

 **Saludos!**

–Colócate detrás de mí y no hagas ruido –informó mientras bajábamos la escalinata. –Los hipogrifos son animales muy soberbios y orgullosos, debes ganarte su aprobación para poder estar aquí sin que te rebane la cabeza.

Hice lo que me aconsejó mientras disfrutaba de como el rocío de la noche calaba sobre mi piel. En el momento en el que nos escuchó bajar, el animal acortó la distancia que nos separaba.

–Estas criaturas poseen un gran sentido del honor, solamente son respetuosas con aquellos que las respetan. Quédate quieta, debes esperar a que él haga el primer movimiento.

Sentí miedo al volver a verlo, no lo recordaba tan grande. Sus ojos aguileños me escrutaban desde la oscuridad de la noche.

–Inclínate –ordenó Snape al ver que el hipogrifo se acercaba.

Tras hacerlo y sin moverme observé por el rabillo del ojo como Buckbeak me correspondía al saludo. El pájaro caminó hasta mi posición para acariciar lentamente mi mejilla con su pico.

–No creas que suele ser tan sencillo. Ha debido de ver bondad en ti, pero ten cuidado si vuelves a encontrarte a otro.

–Parece agradable –respondí mientras le acariciaba el plumaje.

–Eso es porque no has visto la otra cara, créeme. Estas criaturas pueden ser mortales.

–¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Le ha atacado alguna vez? –pregunté interesada.

–Digamos que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. Me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ganármelo, pero ya me ha demostrado su lealtad en varias ocasiones.

Sonreí ante aquel comentario mientras veía en aquellos profundos ojos negros que se empeñaban en mostrar antipatía un atisbo de nostalgia.

–Es tarde, debemos entrar –constató mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores.

Asentí satisfecha y agradecida, había disfrutado de aquellos instantes de tranquilidad y parecía como si por un instante, Snape hubiese bajado la guardia dejando su sobriedad a un lado.

–Me gustaría recuperar mi varita, he leído mucho, tal y como usted me aconsejó y creo que estoy preparada para empezar a practicar con ella.

Tal vez estaba tentando mi suerte, demasiadas peticiones para un día, pensé.

–Así que crees que ya lo sabes todo –comentó regresando a su aire de prepotencia y burla. –Está bien, mañana lo comprobaremos.

…

Me desperté ansiosa a la mañana siguiente, mucho más temprano que habitualmente.

–¡Buenos días, Elda! –dije nada más entrar en la cocina.

–¡Buenos días, señorita! Qué bien se la ve hoy, me alegro de que se esté acostumbrando a esta casa, al señor Snape le hace falta que le contagien un poco de entusiasmo.

–¿Ha sido siempre así?

–¿Así cómo?

–Huraño y desconfiado –me atreví a decir.

–Ha habido de todo en su vida, las circunstancias no han ayudado a que sea de otra forma –respondió apesadumbrada. –Tenga paciencia, señorita, para él también está siendo un cambio, lleva demasiados años encerrado solo bajo este techo.

Abandoné la cocina y me dirigí al baño mientras pensaba en lo último que me había dicho Elda. Distraída en mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta. Al levantar la vista me lo encontré allí, de pie, frente a la pileta, estaba empezando a afeitarse, por su espalda resbalaban unas pequeñas gotas de agua que se frenaban en la toalla que llevaba anudada a su cintura. El rubor subió como fuego a mis mejillas, cerré la puerta rápidamente antes de que le diese tiempo de echarme una reprimenda.

Volví al salón sin levantar la mirada del suelo deseando que Snape ya hubiese desayunado, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de mi lado. A los pocos minutos entró en el salón perfectamente vestido y con la apariencia de siempre.

Dio un saludo general al sentarse a la mesa. Elda le devolvió el gesto, pero yo fui incapaz de levantar la mirada del plato. En realidad había sido una tontería, un pequeño malentendido, pero cada vez que lo recordaba mis mejillas enrojecían, dejándome en evidencia.

–¿Preparada? –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica al terminar el desayuno mientras dejaba a un lado la prensa.

Asentí en silencio, estaba muy nerviosa, quizá no era el mejor momento. Al igual que el día anterior salí de la casa detrás de él. Esta vez Buckbeak ni se inmutó, permaneció acostado sobre la hierba aunque nos seguía con la mirada.

Snape sacó la varita de su capa.

–¡Protego totalum! –exclamó mientras apuntaba al cielo.

Al instante una especie de burbuja empezó a cubrir la casa envolviéndonos en una extraña semiesfera. Me quedé maravillada al ver la magnitud de aquel hechizo

Snape siguió pronunciando aquellas palabras mientras apuntaba a diferentes partes de la cúpula, intercambiando el hechizo de "protego totalum" con "salvio hexia".

–Si alguna vez yo no estuviese aquí, acostúmbrate a hacer esto. Todas las mañanas debe de reforzarse el hechizo o terminaría por desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos la burbuja se volvió totalmente transparente, como si el hechizo se perdiera.

–No ha desaparecido, acércate a la linde y compruébalo. La esfera nos camufla del exterior. De esta forma nadie puede vernos –informó dando respuesta a mis dudas sin necesidad de tener que plantearlas.

–¿Existe un contra hechizo que la elimine?

–Sí, es por eso que este debe reforzarse constantemente para, en caso de ser descubiertos, nos dé tiempo a contraatacar.

–Claro… –respondí un tanto confusa ante la magnitud de todo aquello.

–¿Y bien? Sorpréndeme –dijo con altivez mientras me entregaba mi varita.

Sentí terror, había llegado el momento y ahora sentía que no estaba preparada. Recogí la varita con dedos temblorosos.

–Empezarás con algo sencillo, ¿ves la tabla que está al lado de la escalinata? Pártela

Repase mentalmente la lista de hechizos que había intentado memorizar durante esos días. Agarré con fuerza la varita e, intentando controlar mis nervios, pronuncié:

–¡Diffindo!

La punta de mi varita se encendió durante una fracción de segundo, pero no ocurrió nada más. Una sonora carcajada sonó a mis espaldas. Avergonzada, lo intente de nuevo.

–No conseguirás nada si sigues así –informó con risa burlona mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Debes de entender que la varita es como una prolongación de tu cuerpo, tienes que sentir su energía, comprobar cómo su fuerza fluye por tus venas, sois una única cosa. La magia está en ti, la varita solamente exterioriza tu poder.

–De acuerdo –respondí mientras me colocaba para volver a intentarlo.

–Espera, cógela con suavidad –dijo a la vez que agarraba mi muñeca y la levantaba un palmo más arriba. –Escoge una posición cómoda.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir el contacto de sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel.

–Cierra los ojos, siente como el poder emana de ti. Y cuando notes que lo tienes actúa.

–¡Diffindo! –exclamé con energía.

El hechizo salió propulsado desde la punta de mi varita hasta el centro de la tabla, aunque solo conseguí una pequeña brecha.

–Bien, ahora únicamente te queda practicar –respondió con sorna mientras cogía su varita y lanzaba el mismo hechizo.

La tabla se partió a la mitad con un ligero chasquido y ambos trozos salieron despedidos, cada uno en una dirección.

–Bueno, lo más difícil ya lo había hecho yo –intervine impulsivamente ante aquella muestra de chulería.

Sentí como camuflaba con una mueca la sonrisa que le había generado mi comentario.

–¡Geminio! –articuló a la vez que daba varios golpes de varita.

Las tablas de madera comenzaron a multiplicarse. Me quedaba un duro día de entrenamiento, pero quería poner en práctica muchas de las cosas que había leído.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar, es estupendo leerte! Las cosas se irán poniendo interesantes... aquí va otro cap!  
Saludos!**

Llevaba todo el día practicando sin descanso, aquello no se me daba mal y cada vez cogía más fluidez y seguridad. Había probado un montón de hechizos, no tuve percances serios, salvo el aumento considerable de una lagartija que pasaba por allí. No fui muy certera al apuntar cuando practicaba el encantamiento "engorgio" por lo que Snape tuvo que salir del despacho para solucionar mi pequeña metedura de pata.

Después de cenar y antes de irme a la cama cogí uno de los libros de la estantería que me quedaban por leer: "Criaturas mágicas".

Le di las buenas noches a Elda, ya que Snape continuaba encerrado en su despacho, y me fui a mi cuarto. Leí un par de horas, pero el sueño comenzó a cerrar mis ojos por lo que apagué la pequeña lámpara y me puse a dormir.

…

 _Sentía el viento sobre mi cara, el frío cortaba mis mejillas, mis manos se agarraban con fuerza a algo que a causa de la niebla no podía ver, me incliné para verme los pies, pero allí no había nada… sólo vacío, una niebla inmensa que lo envolvía todo. Sentí que me movía a gran velocidad, pero no veía el lugar al que me dirigía._

 _…_

Un grito desgarrador me hizo despertar, me levanté rápidamente y subí al piso de arriba. Los gritos continuaban y seguí caminando por el pasillo. Provenían del dormitorio de Snape. Puse mi mano sobre el manillar dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando Elda me paró.

–¡No señorita! No es buena idea.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunté asustada.

Elda se quedó pensativa, dudando, sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar.

–El señor sabrá manejarlo, ya lo ha hecho antes.

–¿Manejar el qué? ¿Está enfermo?

–Vuelva a su cuarto, le aseguro que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad –constató algo seria.

A regañadientes le hice caso, pero no volví a pegar ojo en toda la noche. Me mantuve atenta, esperando escuchar algún grito de nuevo, pero tras bajar a mi cuarto, todo se quedó en silencio.

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente Snape no estaba en casa y le pregunté a la elfina, pero sus respuestas eran evasivas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Los días se sucedieron y cada vez me sentía más segura, estando deseosa por practicar un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Está delicioso, Elda –dije tras degustar una estupenda sopa de marisco.

Snape permanecía a mi lado, callado, como la mayoría de las veces. Me sentí tentada en muchas ocasiones a preguntarle por lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero siempre que me decidía sentía la mirada de Elda recordándome que no era buena idea.

Me levanté de la mesa para recoger mi plato cuando un ligero pinchazo en la sien me hizo desequilibrarme.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Snape mientras se incorporaba.

–No es nada, me he mareado –comenté restándole importancia y a la vez algo sorprendida por su preocupación. –Quizás sea falta de sueño, últimamente no consigo dormir bien.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó pareciendo interesado.

–No lo sé, me despierto en mitad de la noche y me cuesta volver a dormir, tengo unos sueños muy extraños que no consigo entender.

–¿Sueñas?

Aquel dato le desconcertó.

–Sí, aunque no entiendo nada, la mayor parte de las veces me despierto y ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar nada.

–Los sueños se construyen en base a los recuerdos que uno tiene y tú no tienes ninguno. ¿Sigues tomando el preparado?

–Sí –respondí un tanto desconcertada.

Snape se quedó en silencio, pensativo, y yo hice lo mismo.

–¿Cuándo empezaron? –preguntó interesado.

–Creo que fue el día que me enseñó a usar mi varita –respondí dudosa.

–Tal vez haya sido el detonante, es algo de tu vida pasada. Las heridas de la mente tardan mucho más en sanar que las del cuerpo.

–¿No hay algún encantamiento que me devuelva algunos momentos o que me den alguna pista sobre quién soy? –pregunté inocente.

–La mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarlo cuando le apetezca. Los pensamientos no están grabados dentro del cráneo para que los analice cualquier invasor. ¿Por qué crees que estabas al borde de la muerte cuando te encontré? La mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos, para poder pasear por ella es necesario dejar a la víctima totalmente debilitada. Si te hubieses visto cuando te encontré… unos minutos más tarde y habrías sido pasto de los animales.

Me estremecí ante aquella imagen.

–Sin duda hay algo en tu cabeza que lucha por subsistir.

–¿Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer?

–Si a día de hoy alguien emplease magia sobre tu mente fuese de la forma que fuese, ésta no sería capaz de soportarlo. En lugar de lamentarte por lo que no recuerdas, quizás deberías agradecer lo que si tienes –constató molesto.

–Señor, ha llegado esto –informó la elfina mientras le entregaba una carta.

Snape la recogió y se dirigió a su despacho en el que permaneció encerrado toda la tarde. Al llegar la noche continué con mi lectura en el salón sobre seres mágicos, hojeé por encima algunos capítulos hasta que uno captó realmente mi atención. Hablaba sobre la extinción de los demiguise. Al parecer, estas criaturas con apariencia de mono tenían la capacidad de hacerse invisibles cuando se veían amenazados, por lo que resultaba muy difícil su captura. No obstante, eran muy codiciados por los magos ya que a partir de su pelaje se tejían las capas de invisibilidad.

Me recosté sobre el sofá algo somnolienta, mientras me quedaba embobada mirando el techo a la vez que sentía como la pesadez iba cerrando mis ojos poco a poco.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Muchísimas gracias otra vez por los reviews, adoro leerlos! Ahora la "tranquilidad" en la que viven los protagonistas se verá amenazada... ahí va un nuevo capítulo... disfruten! :)**

 **Saludos!**

 _…_

 _Corría por el bosque asustada, tenía que salir de allí, pero estaba a punto de quedarme sin aliento, decidí camuflarme entre los árboles, esperando pasar desapercibida. Fue entonces cuando los vi, tres hombres con varita en mano querían darme caza. Me senté al pie del árbol, no podía más, cada vez me costaba más respirar. Tenía calor, mucho calor, sentía como corrían las gotas de sudor por mi cara impidiéndome ver con claridad._

 _…_

Me desperté totalmente empapada. El fuego de la chimenea se había avivado. Las llamas crecían con el paso de los segundos. De pronto vi como una especie de serpiente de ojos rojos se abría paso entre las llamas, seguida de otras dos. Recogí mi varita de encima de la mesa y salí inmediatamente del salón mientras no dejaba de gritar.

–¿Qué son esos chillidos? –inquirió Snape saliendo a mi encuentro.

–¡Unas serpientes han salido del fuego!

–¿A dónde han ido? –preguntó con cara de horror mientras entraba en el salón.

Al instante una de las cortinas que tapaba la ventana comenzó a arder.

–¡HAY QUE SALIR DE LA CASA! –gritó Snape mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Yo me quede petrificada, mientras veía como el fuego se propagaba por el salón.

–¡MUÉVETE! –exclamó con dureza mientras me agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca.

Bajamos las escaleras a trompicones mientras yo no dejaba de echar la vista atrás en busca de Elda.

–¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! –pregunté horrorizada.

–¡Son Ashwinders, cuando salen del fuego esconden sus huevos por la casa y a los pocos segundos estos empiezan a arder! ¡BUCKBEAK! –llamó al hipogrifo mientras no dejábamos de correr.

El animal nos salió al encuentro y Snape rápidamente y de un solo gesto me agarró por la cintura para subirme a lomos del animal.

–¡Espera! –grité desesperada al ver que él también se subía. –¡Debemos volver! ¡Elda sigue ahí dentro!

–¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

El animal agitó sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo y alejándose de todo aquel infierno. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras veía como el fuego consumía la casa. De pronto un gran estallido la hizo saltar por los aires.

Sentí a Snape gritar, pero esta vez de dolor, noté como se desestabilizaba a mis espaldas. Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblar. Me giré aterrada para ver el dolor en sus ojos.

–¡Buckbeak, baja! –grité al ver que no era capaz de soportarlo.

El hipogrifo obedeció al instante, estábamos a punto de pisar tierra firme cuando el cuerpo de Snape comenzó a resbalar hasta tocar el suelo. Me bajé de un salto y comencé a palmear su cara pero estaba totalmente inconsciente. Nerviosa, saqué mi varita. Intenté tranquilizarme pero los dedos me temblaban más que nunca.

–¡Ennervate! –exclamé.

Aliviada, vi como Snape abría los ojos.

–¡NO! –gritó al ver que me disponía a remangar su brazo.

Sentí el miedo en su mirada y lo solté al instante, me desplomé sobre el suelo al ver que volvía en sí para encerrarme en mi propio dolor.

…

Desconocía si habían pasado horas o minutos, yo seguía tumbada sobre la húmeda hierba de aquel prado. Observé como con dificultad Snape se levantaba y comenzaba a murmurar hechizos de protección.

–Estaremos mejor dentro –informó él al cabo de un rato.

Me incorporé y vi como una pequeña tienda descansaba ahora sobre la hierba. Entré detrás de él, pero me quedé congelada al ver la inmensidad de espacio que escondía aquellos cuatro trozos de tela.

Era como un piso, no había paredes, pero todas las zonas estaban delimitadas por cortinas y biombos. Tenía todo lo necesario: camas, una pequeña cocina, un baño, y hasta una pequeña sala de estar.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al voltearse y ver mi cara.

–¿Cómo ha hecho todo esto? –pregunté en todo serio.

–Es mi plan B, cuando vives escondiéndote del mundo, debes preparar varias vías alternativas por si algo sale mal. Todo lo que necesitamos está en ese pequeño saco – dijo con aire cansado mientras apoyaba los nudillos sobre la mesa.

Al verlo me di cuenta, era eso lo que había ido a buscar al despacho antes de salir de la casa.

–¡HEMOS DEJADO A ELDA ATRÁS! –dije mientras la ira y la angustia me recorrían.

–No había otra manera –me contradijo enojado al ver que volvía a sacar el tema.

–¡CLARO QUE LA HABÍA, PODRÍAS HABER IDO A BUSCARLA, PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO, COGISTE ESE ESTÚPIDO SACO!

–¿PREFERIRÍAS HABER MUERTO ALLÍ? ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ CÓMO ESTAMOS VIVOS! ¡ELDA ESTABA EN EL SÓTANO, SI HUBIÉSEMOS BAJADO A POR ELLA, AHORA AMBOS ESTARÍAMOS MUERTOS!

Salí de la tienda enfurecida, dispuesta a largarme. Caminé apresurada intentando dejar atrás todo aquello.

–¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

–¡LEJOS DE TI! ¡NO QUIERO ACABAR COMO ELLA! –exclamé.

Sentí en sus ojos como le herían mis palabras, me di la vuelta y continué mi camino.

–¡ES PELIGROSO! ¡LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE NOS ESTÉN BUSCANDO!

–¡CORRERÉ EL RIESGO SI CON ESO PUEDO ALEJARME DE TI!

–¡DETENTE!

Agilicé mis pasos, necesitaba dejar de escucharlo.

–¡Crawford! –gritó.

Me quedé paralizada, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, al escuchar ese nombre. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de forma descontrolada y un sinfín de imágenes golpearon mi mente. Caí al suelo entre una nube de recuerdos y agarré mi cabeza con fuerza intentando detener todo aquello.

–¡Insomnia! –exclamó Snape.

Mis ojos se cerraron y todo aquel calvario cesó.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada sobre una litera, mis manos y mis pies estaban atados a los barrotes de la cama. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Varios flashes se pasaron por mi cabeza tan fugazmente que ni siquiera fui capaz de asimilarlos. Tras esto, sentí un pinchazo, y luego ardor. Un ardor intenso que recorría mi mente, dificultándome la visión.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Snape mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama.

–¿Por qué estoy atada? –respondí intentando parecer recuperada.

–Llevas tres días convulsionando.

–¿QUÉ? ¿TRES DÍAS? –exclamé asombrada.

–Sí, al poco rato de escuchar tu nombre te desplomaste en el suelo. Te lancé un hechizo para que te durmieras, pero los flashes continuaron apareciendo, solo que en tus sueños –informó mientras me desataba.

–Quieta, no te levantes –ordenó rápidamente agarrando mis hombros al ver que intentaba incorporarme.

Me deshice de su gesto y me puse en pie. Lo observé durante varios segundos, callada, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque temía que pasara lo que pasó, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

–Me dijiste que no me conocías, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Snape entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

–Lo escuché la noche en que te encontré. Los que te hicieron esto no dejaban de gritarlo cuando te buscaban.

–¿Nada más? –pregunté desconfiada.

–Nada más –respondió molesto por mi pregunta.

–Tienes que darme alguna respuesta –dije suplicante. –¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué han incendiado la casa?

–No debes preocuparte por eso, ahora estamos a salvo –intervino dando por finalizada la conversación.

–¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Alguien ha querido matarnos, Elda está muerta, si estamos escondidos en el bosque es porque nos está buscando. ¿Por qué nadie puede saber que estás vivo? ¿Qué has hecho?

Las preguntas comenzaron a salir estrepitosamente de mi boca, no aguantaba más aquella situación, necesitaba respuestas, saber qué estábamos haciendo.

–Ya te he dicho que eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida. Eres una ingrata desagradecida, de no ser por mí ahora estarías muerta –respondió enojado.

–¡Debiste dejarme allí! Así ahora no tendrías que lamentarte.

–¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? ¿Qué quieres, morir? ¡ADELANTE, VETE!

Lo miré desafiante, estaba realmente furioso.

–¡FUERA! –exclamó dictatorial.

Volví a salir de la tienda, pero esta vez no eché la vista atrás y noté como una brisa me recorría al cruzar el umbral de protección que Snape había conjurado sobre el pequeño campamento. Corrí hasta camuflarme con la espesura del bosque ignorando el ardor que sentía en mi cabeza.

Caminé durante horas, quería ordenar mis pensamientos y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin descanso. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era en él. Cada vez que recordaba su mirada cargada de ira sentía que algo se rompía dentro de mí., ¿por qué me estaba afectando tanto? ¿Por qué con cada paso de distancia que ponía entre nosotros, mi angustia no dejaba de aumentar?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior y ahora me había quedado sin lo poco que tenía. Estaba totalmente sola en el mundo. Un mundo que apenas conocía ya que no había visto más allá de las cuatro paredes de la casa. Sea como sea, estaré mejor sin él, pensé intentando consolarme.

–Debemos regresar, si es listo, ya no estará aquí.

Me agaché automáticamente al escuchar a aquellas voces murmurar.

–¿Crees que será cierto?

–Sí, él es el único que lo sabe. Dumbledore se lo advirtió antes de morir.

Me elevé unos cuantos centímetros por encima de los helechos. Dos figuras negras ataviadas con una larga túnica negra similar a la que vestía Snape murmuraban cerca del claro del bosque. Sobre la cara llevaban una máscara plateada que escondía la totalidad de sus facciones. Volví a agacharme al ver que uno de ellos miraba en mi dirección.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto algo?

Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse, las pulsaciones vibraron en mi garganta haciendo que el miedo se apoderase de mí. Sentí sus pisadas acercándose y, de pronto, noté como algo tiraba de mí.

–¡No digas ni una sola palabra! No hagas ruido –susurró una voz a la vez que tapaba mi boca y colocaba una manta sobre nosotros.

Asustada, intenté zafarme.

–¡Soy yo, tranquila! –exclamó en un susurro apenas audible, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi cintura, agarrándome con fuerza.

Comenzamos a caminar de espaldas, alejándonos de allí. Su otra mano seguía tapando mi boca y mi corazón martilleaba sin descanso, pero el hecho de sentir mi espalda sobre su pecho me dio la seguridad necesaria para que mi miedo comenzase a disiparse. Seguimos caminando hasta que nos escondimos tras un árbol. Me colocó de espaldas al tronco, permitiéndome verlo con claridad y su mano fue destapando mi boca poco a poco.

–Habrá sido un animal –dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados.

–No, juraría haber visto… –respondió a la vez que sacaba su varita.

Inconscientemente di un respingo y Snape rápidamente volvió a taparme la boca, por miedo a ser descubiertos Aquellos siniestros hombres continuaban caminando en nuestra dirección. Snape me estrechó contra el árbol intentando cubrir todo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

–Estos bosques están llenos de centauros, quizás haya sido uno. Vámonos, nosotros tampoco debemos llamar la atención –dijo mientras elevaba su varita apuntando al cielo.

El otro hombre, aunque no muy convencido, repitió el gesto de su compañero para, al instante, desaparecer de allí. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos más mientras todo volvía a la calma. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros. Sentía la respiración de Snape acariciando mi cuello. Mi corazón, en lugar de aminorar su marcha, ya que el peligro se había disipado, comenzó a latir con más fuerza haciendo que el rubor subiera incontrolablemente a mis mejillas. Me perdí en eses profundos ojos negros que no me permitían pensar con claridad. La mano de Snape se deslizó con suavidad dejando poco a poco libre mi boca, solo su dedo índice se demoró un instante para perfilar la comisura de mis labios.

Mi respiración se aceleró ante ese gesto y mis labios se entreabrieron en busca de aire. Snape permaneció quieto durante un instante sin alejar su mirada para, poco a poco, irse acercando. Su nariz tocó la mía muy sutilmente pero para mí fue como una descarga de electricidad. Jadee a escasos centímetros de su boca. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme y entonces lo sentí: su labio inferior rozó con suma delicadeza mi labio superior para después acariciarlo lentamente con su lengua. Noté como todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizaba ante aquel mínimo contacto. Apreté mi boca contra la suya a la vez que elevaba mis manos para enrollarlas alrededor de su nuca.

–¡No! –exclamó al instante a la vez que se alejaba de mí como si de un mal recuerdo se tratase.

Un sentimiento de miedo y confusión se apoderó de su cara. Yo me quedé quieta, intentando volver a la realidad y sin entender qué acababa de ocurrir. Snape me observó aterrado, para al cabo de dos segundos esquivar mi mirada.

–El bosque no es seguro para nosotros, debemos irnos –informó tras unos minutos, a la vez que emprendía el camino de vuelta.

Sus zancadas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más grandes por lo que tuve que apresurarme para no perderlo entre la espesura del bosque. Llegué a la tienda exhausta, mis tobillos se habían hinchado y me desplomé sobre una de las sillas mientras un dolor insoportable comenzaba a concentrarse en mi cabeza. Entonces noté cómo mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco siendo incapaz de controlarlos.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Sé que me repito, pero gracias gracias y gracias por comentar! Es lo que me anima a seguir colgando nuevos capítulos! Me alegra mucho de que esté gustando, en muy poco tiempo se resolverán algunos misterios!**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Saludoooos**

 _…_

 _Estaba corriendo por los pasillos de un viejo edificio intentando escapar, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era imposible, la pesadilla hacía años que había acabado._

– _¡Ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida!_ –e _xclamó una voz a mis espaldas._

 _Cinco hombres enmascarados continuaban persiguiéndome. Una maldición me alcanzó y caí al suelo de bruces. El hombre que tenía delante elevó su varita dejando entrever un nítido tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo._

 _…_

Una luz cegadora inundaba la habitación. Estaba acostada sobre la cama con el pelo enmarañado y con los zapatos todavía puestos. Me incorporé, mi cabeza daba vueltas como si hubiese dormido demasiado tiempo. Rebusqué por la habitación en busca de Snape, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Salí de allí confusa, el sol estaba saliendo e iluminaba todo con una luz especial. Entre los árboles, Buckbeak jugueteaba con un pequeño roedor. A su lado, el demiguise me observaba en silencio. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que conocí a Snape. Pero, como de costumbre, sus negros ojos permanecían fijos en mi persona.

Me acerqué poco a poco hasta quedarme a escasos metros. Su pelo brillaba resplandecientemente. Acerqué mi mano y lo acaricié. Era suave y sedoso. Me pregunté si la capa de invisibilidad de Snape se habría tejido con su pelaje. Un sonido nos sobresaltó, el profesor apareció de la nada para caer tendido sobre la basta hierba que rodeaba la tienda. Corrí hacia él a toda prisa.

–¡Déjame! Soy perfectamente capaz de ponerme en pie yo solo –sentenció a la vez que despreciaba mi ayuda y recogía el robusto bastón que descansaba a su lado.

–¿Es eso un traslador? –sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero quería dejar patente que no era tonta y que me estaba dando cuenta de las cosas.

Sin apenas mirarme se introdujo en la tienda, cogió un pergamino de los que descansaban sobre la estantería y comenzó a escribir con urgencia.

–¿Dónde has estado? –me atreví a preguntar mientras ataba el pequeño rollo de papel a la pata de una lechuza.

–Arreglando unos asuntos.

–¿Qué asuntos?

Me miró desafiante, recordándome que si seguía la conversación por aquel camino no llegaríamos a buen puerto. El resto del día permanecimos distantes, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos y sin mencionar ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido en el bosque.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente y Snape estaba más irascible que nunca, apenas podía intercambiar una frase con el sin que la conversación se tornase en desprecio o apatía. Mis sueños no dejaban de sucederse noche tras noche, pero rara vez conseguía recordar lo que ocurría en ellos. Los dolores de cabeza iban y venían, aunque no podía detectar ningún patrón que los desencadenara.

Las salidas del profesor se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y con cada día que transcurría podía ver el miedo más patente en su rostro. Unas semanas más tarde, estaba dando vueltas en mi cama a mitad de la noche cuando unos susurros captaron mi atención, haciéndome despertar. Salí a hurtadillas de la tienda y vi a Snape sentado sobre la hierba casi rozando con la linde de protección con una pequeña hoguera a sus pies. Entré de nuevo, pero esta vez para abrir el baúl donde escondía la capa de invisibilidad y me la puse sobre mi cabeza para acercarme al fuego.

–¡Debes volver! Ahí no estás a salvo, es sólo cuestión de días que den contigo.

–¡Vamos, Minerva! Ningún lugar es seguro, ellos saben que estoy vivo y no pararán hasta matarme.

–¿Y qué hay de la chica? Si venís aquí podré ayudaros, en ningún sitio estaréis a salvo pero, sin duda, el castillo es la mejor de vuestras posibilidades.

–No voy a poner a más gente en peligro.

–¿Y qué has conseguido hasta ahora, Severus?

Sentí como aquellas duras palabras le hacían mella. Me acerqué un poco más hasta que vislumbre el rostro de una mujer entre las llamas.

–Ya no es una suposición, Snape. Él ha vuelto y cada vez es más fuerte, ya sabes lo que debemos hacer. Además, Albus te encomendó esta misión.

–¡Dumbledore me envió a mi propio infierno!

–Confiaba en ti, sabía que solo tú serías capaz de hacerlo. Por el bien de todos no podemos dejar que la historia se repita, el chico debe morir.

–¡No lo permitiré!

–¡No hay otra opción!

–He soportado durante toda mi vida la muerte de Lily y James sobre mis hombros, no permitiré que ahora se sume la de Harry.

–Pero sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir y el chico también lo sabe. Nos hizo jurar que lo detendríamos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Snape movía su cabeza, en busca de una solución.

–He estado trabajando en algo aunque todavía no sé si es posible.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Creo que podría elaborar una poción que consiguiera separarlo, he estado recolectando algunos de los ingredientes necesarios, pero es muy difícil conseguirlos todos.

–Severus…

–¡Debemos intentarlo!

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, sopesando si toda aquella locura tenía algún sentido.

–Si crees que hay una mínima posibilidad, entonces debes de volver al castillo, solo aquí tendrás los utensilios y la seguridad suficientes para ponerlo en marcha.

Snape asintió, colocó sus manos sobre el fuego y éste, al instante, desapareció.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

**No lo dije antes, pero gracias también a toda la gente que le dio a fav y a follow a la historia.**

 **Saludos!**

Me introduje rápidamente en mi cama e intenté fingir lo mejor que pude que estaba dormida. A los pocos minutos entró él y, sin reparar en mí, se dirigió a la cristalera situada al final de la tienda, cogió un gran vaso de cristal y vertió en él una cantidad desproporcionada de whisky.

Callada y con los ojos entreabiertos, vislumbraba cómo aquel hombre intentaba despejar sus preocupaciones con cada nuevo sorbo que se llevaba a la boca. Ojalá fuera capaz de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Tras unas horas se levantó tambaleante para, supuse, meterse en la cama.

El dormitorio de Snape estaba situado en el extremo opuesto de aquella majestuosa tienda. Un gran biombo seguido de unas largas cortinas dividían las estancias, dando a cada una un toque de intimidad. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, hasta que deduje, por la falta de movimiento, que se había quedado rendido por el sueño.

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre una maraña de sábanas que se habían impregnado del olor de la bebida. Su camisa, totalmente desabrochada dejaba al descubierto su pecho. Sentí la necesidad de acurrucarme en él, quizás no lo notase. Mi mano se levantó dispuesta a acariciar el vello que adornaba su piel cuando observé como parte de su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

Aterrada, tiré de ella dejando al descubierto su costado. Me quedé atónita al percatarme de las múltiples cicatrices que descansaban sobre su piel. Todas ellas similares. Líneas horizontales de unos siete centímetros de longitud se colocaban ordenadamente bajo su costado izquierdo. La mayoría de ellas tenían la apariencia de haber cicatrizado hacía años, otras todavía conservaban una ligera costra. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pasé con cuidado mis dedos por ellas.

El cuerpo de Snape se estremeció y yo enmudecí, temerosa de que se despertase y me viese a los pies de su cama. Tras el escalofrío vi como aferraba instintivamente su varita. Me quedé inmóvil, a la espera, pero al cabo de un momento su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo.

Su varita también estaba manchada de sangre. Revisé por la habitación en busca de una explicación hasta que di con una pequeña vasija de plata situada encima de la mesilla. Me acerqué con cuidado para ver su contenido. Un líquido viscoso giraba lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj haciendo que mi reflejo en el agua se distorsionase. Pero había algo más en el fondo que no era capaz de distinguir. Unas hebras blancas se mezclaban con otras granates girando en el mismo sentido que el resto del líquido que llenaba la vasija. Me acerqué un poco más, sin duda, era la sangre de Snape.

Noté como mis manos temblaban alrededor del recipiente y sentí como una fuerza incontrolada comenzaba a tirar de mí hacia dentro. Ahogué un grito y cerré los ojos, pero para cuando los abrí, todo lo que me rodeaba había cambiado.

Me encontraba escondida tras un robusto árbol, en la distancia se podía ver la figura de dos niños que charlaban sobre la hierba. No me resultó difícil deducir que el pequeño niño de ojos azabaches y pelo grasiento era Snape.

Se le veía feliz, me quedé ensimismada viendo como una hermosa e inocente sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. El sol, que hasta ese momento irradiaba sobre sus caras, comenzó a esconderse y una plaga de nubes negras encapotó el cielo. Bajé la mirada de nuevo pero todo había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora estaba escondida tras unos arbustos.

Una luz verde de gran potencia se filtró entre las hojas que me mantenían oculta. Un grito ensordecedor me hizo salir de allí. Tras recorrer unos cuantos metros me topé con una pequeña casa de dos alturas. Caminé entre la oscuridad de la noche y me adentré en su interior. Mis pies iban solos como si aquello fuese una película y yo simplemente fuese una mera espectadora

Subí las escaleras apresurada al escuchar ajetreo en el piso superior, revisé las habitaciones hasta que lo encontré. Un Snape adulto sollozaba tirado en el suelo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras la acunaba, como si fuese una niña desprotegida. No dejaba de susurrar una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía mientras acariciaba su cara.

Sentí su dolor dentro de mí. Pude saborear la angustia, la culpa, la desesperación, la soledad, el desconsuelo, el vacío… sus dedos acariciaron los labios de aquella mujer y muy lentamente la besó mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin descanso.

No podía seguir viendo aquella escena, era demasiado doloroso observar como todo aquello lo estaba destruyendo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, necesitaba salir de allí.

Noté el impacto de mi espalda contra el suelo al salir despedida de la pequeña vasija de plata. Me quedé tendida intentando recuperarme mientras constataba que Snape seguía tirado sobre la cama, totalmente ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente estaba inquieta, temerosa de que de alguna forma él hubiese descubierto lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

–¿Sigues creyendo que ya estás lo suficientemente preparada para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo? –preguntó antes de beber de su taza de desayuno.

Me quedé sorprendida, hacía semanas que no se dirigía directamente a mí.

–Si… –respondí dudosa.

–Eso espero –dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía al descampado. –Coge tu varita.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gracias por los reviews! Disfruten de este nuevo cap.**

 **Saludos!**

Apenas había salido al exterior cuando escuché el primer hechizo de la boca de Snape.

–¡Opugno! –exclamó sonriente mientras dirigía a una bandada de pájaros en mi dirección.

–¡Protego! –contraataqué sorprendida de mi propia rapidez.

Al momento, los pájaros se desvanecieron.

–¿Qué esperabas, que te pidiese permiso para empezar? –preguntó con una risotada burlona al ver la confusión en mi rostro.

–¡Incendio! –conjuré molesta mientras las llamas salían raudas de mi varita.

–¡Aguamenti! –exclamó sin fuerza.

Las llamas que tan ávidamente había conjurado se desvanecieron al instante a causa de un chorro de agua que había conjurado Severus.

–¡Confundo!

Esquivé su hechizo tirándome al suelo. Lo apunté con mi varita mientras me incorporaba.

–Vamos… deja que salga toda tu ira. Si vas a enfrentarte con alguien no puedes permitirte el lujo de flaquear o titubear. No puedes sentir pena por tu enemigo o de lo contrario morirás.

–¡Confringo! –conjuré con más ímpetu.

Snape se desplazó rápidamente a su derecha para esquivar mi hechizo y éste rebotó contra el suelo unos metros más atrás, causando una pequeña explosión. Severus sonrió, pero esta vez con una mezcla de orgullo.

–¡Expelliarmus! –grité, pero nuevamente me esquivó.

–¡Mobilicorpus! –atacó señalando en mi dirección.

No pude esquivar su hechizo, mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hasta situarse a varios metros del suelo. Podía ver la sonrisa irónica de Snape disfrutando de todo aquello.

Me moví en el aire intentando zafarme del conjuro, pero no daba resultado.

–¡Descendo! –dije mientras empuñaba mi varita y apuntaba al suelo sabiendo que la caída iba a ser dolorosa.

Noté como el hechizo de Snape se rompía y la gravedad atraía mi cuerpo hacia el suelo.

–¡Diffindo! –conseguí exclamar antes del impacto.

Mi ataque lo pilló desprevenido y aunque sus reflejos fueron rápidos, no lo suficiente. Mi cuerpo chocó contra la dura tierra, dejando dolorido mi costado, me levanté presurosa de su próximo ataque, pero cuando conseguí enfocarlo me quedé paralizada.

Mi hechizo le había rasgado la túnica y parte de la camisa. Él apenas se había percatado hasta que vio como mis ojos se concentraban en un pequeño punto de su brazo.

Caí nuevamente al suelo pero esta vez horrorizada, un cúmulo de imágenes se acumularon en mi cabeza, los sueños que había experimentado a lo largo de esas noches comenzaron a coger forma. Ese tatuaje… ya lo había visto antes, el hombre de mis sueños llevaba uno idéntico... ¿él era el que me perseguía por los pasillos, él era el causante de todo mi dolor?

Me arrastré por el suelo aterrorizada intentando escapar de allí, pero noté que él se acercaba a la misma velocidad. Sin saber qué hacer, ni como escapar, me introduje en la tienda… tal vez si era capaz de coger la capa de invisibilidad tendría más posibilidades de despistarlo.

Corrí sin descanso, pero el dolor de mi cabeza me impedía ver con claridad. Caí a trompicones hasta que conseguí abrir el viejo baúl.

–¡No es lo que crees! –exclamó al ver el horror en mi rostro.

–¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! –grité descontrolada.

Repetí el hechizo diffindo, pero ahora para rasgar uno de los laterales de la tienda, ya que Snape bloqueaba la entrada. Me escabullí con dificultad por el pequeño agujero que había creado sabiendo que Snape me seguía.

Atravesé nuevamente el pequeño prado hasta que mis pies se congelaron, impidiéndome avanzar. En el lado externo a la linde de protección se situaban seis hombres de riguroso negro y con máscaras plateadas.

Retrocedí asustada, era consciente de que ellos no podían verme, pero si estaban allí era porque nos habían encontrado, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que consiguiesen destruir nuestras barreras.

Mi espalda se chocó con el cuerpo de Snape y me giré con el miedo luchando por salir a través de mi garganta.

–Yo no soy como ellos –alcanzó a susurrar con una aprehensión palpable en su voz.

Miré hacia los lados, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

–Crawford, no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito… –apretó sus labios incapaz de continuar. –Sé que no te he dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, pero necesito que confíes en mí –dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

Un crujido indicó que la cúpula estaba comenzando a desquebrajarse.

–No voy a irme sin ti –susurró asustado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no era capaz de procesar todo aquello, el miedo se había apoderado de mí, dejándome paralizada.

–¡Crawford! –exclamó con fuerza, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. –¡Coge mi mano, no tenemos tiempo!

Escruté sus ojos, él estaba igual de aterrado que yo. Indecisa elevé mi mano y él entrelazo rápidamente sus dedos con los míos.

–¡Accio bastón! –gritó. –Agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes.

Un pequeño bucle nos absorbió y ambos desaparecimos al instante, mientras notaba como su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la mía a la vez que viajábamos a toda velocidad.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Aterrizamos en lo que parecía un garaje abandonado.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté algo mareada mientras escrutaba mi alrededor.

–Cerca del muelle de Londres. Tenemos que despistarlos, cambiaremos varias veces de ruta hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

–¿Hogwarts?

–Es la escuela de magia en la que solía dar clase. Espero que los muros de ese castillo sean capaces de ocultarnos.

Me quedé pensativa mientras lo observaba a través de la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Debía confiar en él? Quizás había llegado el momento de tomar mi propio camino. Snape apretó mi mano con más fuerza y tiró de mí como si leyese en mi rostro mis intenciones.

–¡Vamos!

Salimos de allí evitando ser vistos y nos dirigimos a una pequeña lonja situada al lado del puerto para adentrarnos en ella. Todo estaba desierto y a oscuras, el olor a pescado se extendía por toda la instalación. Nos acercamos a una de las piscinas donde se acumulaban toneladas de marisco.

–¡Multicorfors! –conjuró Severus apuntando a nuestras ropas, cambiándolas de color y de forma.

Ahora yo llevaba unos vaqueros algo ajustados y una camisa que me caía holgada sobre los hombros. Snape vestía un pantalón gris que hacía juego con un polo oscuro, el cual le daba un aspecto mucho más juvenil. El profesor se subió al borde de la piscina y me instó a que hiciese lo mismo.

–¡Ostendete! –exclamó tras golpear el suelo tres veces con el bastón.

Una escalinata en forma de caracol se abrió en el medio de la piscina, haciendo que los pequeños crustáceos que allí dormitaban se colocasen en los extremos para dejarnos paso.

Snape emprendió la marcha y yo le seguí. Bajamos peldaños y peldaños hasta que al fin llegamos a una especie de trastienda. Severus separó una estantería repleta de cachivaches viejos que tapaba la pared para dar entrada a un pequeño túnel cuyo final no se lograba otear.

Caminamos durante horas hasta que nos situamos sobre una pequeña trampilla. La abrimos con facilidad y nos escabullimos por ella. Era una especie de conducto de ventilación. Tras el breve recorrido aparecimos en los lavabos de lo que parecía un bar.

El profesor sacó un pequeño monedero de su bolsillo y tras un toque de varita éste se convirtió en el viejo saco que Snape había bautizado tiempo atrás como "plan B". De su interior sacó dos frascos.

–Bébetelo de un sorbo –informó mientras descorchaba la pequeña botella de cristal.

–¿Qué lleva esto? –pregunté asqueada al ver una maraña de pelos en su interior.

–Mejor no preguntes… –respondió mientras se llevaba el suyo a la boca.

Copié su gesto y me lo bebí de un trago, intentando mitigar las arcadas que luchaban por salir de mi garganta. Cinco minutos después y tras una sensación de mareo que no me gustaría tener que volver a experimentar, descubrí que nuestra apariencia había cambiado. Ahora Snape era un muchacho de unos 27 años con un gusto musical muy definido, o al menos, eso era lo que sus ropajes daban a entender. Yo tenía el pelo cobrizo y no estaba muy convencida de la comodidad que una falda tubo podía proporcionarme.

Salimos del lavabo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas. El local estaba poco concurrido y una estilizada camarera se acercó para atendernos.

–¿Qué desean? –inquirió coqueta sin apartar la mirada de Snape.

Sentí una pequeña muesca de celos, aunque era algo totalmente estúpido ya que aquella ni siquiera era nuestra apariencia real.

–Dos cafés, por favor.

La camarera se fue contoneando sus caderas aunque no consiguió captar la atención que pretendía.

–Guarda tu varita, este es un barrio muggle –susurró el ahora joven rockero sin apenas mover los labios.

Le hice caso al instante y permanecí quieta hasta que la camarera nos trajo las consumiciones. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, ahora que parecía que de alguna forma estábamos a salvo, todo lo que había pasado comenzó a amontonarse en mi cabeza. Comencé a juguetear con mis dedos intentando disipar mi nerviosismo.

–Pregúntame –informó con sequedad.

Elevé la vista para enfrentarme a sus ojos. Me miraba impasible, pero podía atisbarse en ellos cierto temor.

–¿Qué significa ese tatuaje?

Snape agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

–Este es el recuerdo del error más grande que cometí en mi vida –respondió sincero.

Esperé un par de segundos a que continuara.

–Digamos que pertenecí a un grupo… oscuro. Yo en aquel tiempo estaba consumido por la ira y me pareció la salida más fácil.

–¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Mortífagos –susurró esperando que aquella palabra causase algún tipo de reacción en mí.

–¿Y por qué te persiguen? –pregunté temerosa de su respuesta.

Snape se recostó sobre la silla mientras pasaba nervioso sus dedos por las sienes.

–Oh vamos, me has dicho que preguntara –ataqué incómoda.

–Lo sé, es solo que…

–¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti si nunca contestas a mis preguntas? ¿Por qué no acabamos con toda esta estupidez y me cuentas que es lo que está pasando?

Por primera vez vi a Severus perdido, el gesto de su cara reflejaba el intenso debate que se estaba produciendo en su interior.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? ¿Es que acaso crees que podría traicionarte?

Snape me miró como si acabase de decir una estupidez.

–Creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para hacerlo –dijo al fin.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién lo hará? Solo te conozco a ti –respondí enojada.

–Tú misma lo recordarás.

–¿Y si eso nunca ocurre?

–Ocurrirá –constató con serenidad.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque he estado observándote todas las noches mientras dormías. Cuando estás inconsciente tu cabeza no deja de trabajar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que encuentres el detonante y, cuando lo hagas, todos tus recuerdos volverán.

–¿El detonante? –pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

–La causa por la que tus recuerdos fueron borrados.

Me quedé callada durante unos instantes, intentando asimilar aquella nueva información. Solo había algo que no lograba entender.

–¿Por qué eres tan reacio a contármelo?

Snape me miró y en su rostro vi un fugaz atisbo de vergüenza.

–Soy una persona muy egoísta y lo más seguro es que te relatase los hechos a mi manera, sin darte la opción de juzgar libremente qué acciones han sido las correctas. No he sido, ni de lejos, un buen hombre y no quiero tener la oportunidad de convencerte de lo contrario –respondió sin apartar la vista de su café.

Me quedé un tanto sorprendida ante aquel acto de sinceridad e inconscientemente estiré mi mano, no sé si para agarrar la suya, cuando noté que mis dedos comenzaban a adquirir una textura gelatinosa.

–Vámonos, se está pasando el efecto de la poción –informó él al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salimos del bar y caminamos a través de unos cuantos callejones hasta llegar a una robusta casa cercada por una pequeña alambrada. Ambos la saltamos con facilidad y atravesamos el pequeño camino de piedras que decoraba el jardín hasta adentrarnos en la casa.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté mientras observaba los retratos que colgaban sobre las paredes.

Es la casa muggle de uno de los trabajadores del ministerio mágico. Su chimenea está ligada a nuestro mundo –respondió mientras cogía un tarro de finos polvos.

–Mete la mano y agarra un buen puñado, son polvos flu.

Hice lo que me ordenó sin enterarme muy bien de nada de lo que estábamos haciendo. Él hizo lo mismo mientras me agarraba del brazo para que me introdujese en la chimenea. Lo miré confusa aunque, la verdad, después de todos aquellos viajes ya no había nada que lograse sorprenderme

–A la de tres, repite conmigo: Hosmeade. Después tira con fuerza los polvos flu al suelo de la chimenea.

Procesé la información lo mejor que pude mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo estrechándome con fuerza. Fuimos absorbidos al unísono como si hubiésemos sido impulsados por un cañón.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho y cerré los ojos deseando que aquel trayecto acabase pronto. No sé cómo llevaría este estilo de viajes en mi vida anterior, pero ahora era algo que detestaba

Nos escabullimos por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo bajo la capa de invisibilidad hasta llegar a un lago. Me quedé fascinada ante la belleza del lugar, todo brillaba con una especial armonía. A lo lejos unas gruesas torretas estilizaban el majestuoso castillo

Tras un encantamiento casco-burbuja que yo misma me vi capacitada para realizar, nos sumergimos bajo sus aguas hasta alcanzar uno de los robustos muros de Hogwarts.

Nos hicimos paso a través del alcantarillado hasta llegar a un pasadizo que Snape abrió después de tocar varias piedras siguiendo un patrón numérico

–¿Ya hemos llegado? –pregunté exhausta tras escalar por una pequeña trampilla hasta una sala de estar.

–Sí –respondió Severus mientras cerraba la puertecilla a mi paso y colocaba la alfombra sobre ella para cubrirla.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté intentando mitigar el frío que calaba mis huesos.

–Estos son mis aposentos –Respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor. –Está todo tal cual lo dejé –informó con un ligero toque de añoranza.

Se acercó hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación para abrir un baúl de madera de roble.

–El servicio está al fondo a la derecha, quizás te apetezca darte un baño –informó mientras me tendía un par de toallas.

Las recogí agradecida y me introduje en el amplio aseo. Abrí el grifo y dejé que la bañera se llenase mientras me quitaba la ropa.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13

Sentí una sensación de confort y alivio cuando me introduje en el agua caliente. Enjaboné mi cuerpo con esmero como si con ese gesto consiguiese borrar los momentos de tensión que habíamos vivido. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera, cerré mis ojos y me dejé sumir por la tranquilidad.

 _…_

 _Una enorme carpa de colores neutros se extendía sobre mi cabeza, estaba colocada sobre una especie de púlpito a punto de dar un discurso. Todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Mis labios empezaron a moverse y mi cuerpo comenzó a gesticular como si estuviese muy acostumbrada a hacer aquello._

 _–_ _¡Bienvenidos a la quincuagésima liga escolar de Quiditch! Como todos sabéis, este torneo sólo se realiza cada diez años y reúne a los mejores deportistas de cada equipo. Me es muy grato notificaros que en esta edición contamos con dos incorporaciones más. El instituto Salem y el internado Abelard se suman a las escuelas ya veteranas: Kkoldovstoretz, Dumstraim, Skiavslavar, Howgarts, Keruwolf, Beauxbatons, Lyonelles , Uagadou, Mahoutokoro. Me gustaría agradecer al departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos y en especial a Bertha Jorkins, actual jefa de departamento, por haberme confiado la coordinación de esta liga. Y sin más preámbulos, ¡Comencemos con la selección!_

 _Un toque de mi varita hizo que se abriese un gran agujero sobre el campo._

 _–_ _¡Las primeras escuelas que competirán serán…!_

 _Un enorme tornado comenzó a formarse sobre el gigantesco agujero que yo misma había creado. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta que se consiguió entrever un enorme lobo blanco. El tornado volvió a coger fuerza y el lobo desapareció para acto seguido mostrar una bandada de libélulas._

 _–_ _¡Keruwolf contra Beauxbatons!_

 _Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse eco en todo el estadio. Coloqué mi varita sobre mi garganta para pedir silencio. Al instante, el remolino comenzó a girar de nuevo para mostrar un hermoso y resplandeciente faisán. La imagen se difuminó como en la selección anterior para mostrar un majestuoso barco que emergía de las aguas._

 _–_ _¡Mahoutokoro contra Dumstraim! –exclamé a la vez que me secaba las gotas de agua que el barco de Dumstraim había salpicado al salir a la superficie._

 _..._

–¡Crawford, Crawford!

Noté el agua resbalar por mi cara a la vez que palmeaban mi mejilla.

–¡Crawford!

Abrí los ojos asustada, las manos de Snape sostenían mi rostro mientras yo no dejaba de toser entre la espesa espuma que cubría el agua de la bañera.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté alarmada al verlo a los pies de la bañera.

–Llevas más de dos horas encerrada en el baño, te llamé varias veces y al no contestar decidí entrar. Te has debido de quedar dormida y estabas a punto de ahogarte –explicó con preocupación.

Horrorizada, exhalé un gemido al notar lo contraída que todavía estaba mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme y de pronto sentí como el cansancio me invadía suplicando que volviese a cerrar mis ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Sentí que aquella situación le incomodaba e intenté cubrirme el rostro. Snape se levantó para coger la toalla que había dejado encima de la pileta. La desdobló y la extendió mientras giraba la cabeza para darme intimidad.

Me levanté con dificultad pero al instante sus manos me envolvieron en la toalla a la vez que me elevaba con cuidado para cogerme en brazos. Instintivamente coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza se acomodaba sobre su hombro. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos. Al abrirlos ya me encontraba tendida sobre un firme colchón.

–¿Qué me ocurre? –pregunté en un hilo de voz.

–Ha sido demasiado ajetreo para ti. Tu mente está procesándolo todo a mil por hora y el viaje de hoy no ha ayudado mucho.

Mi mirada se clavó en sus ojos con una mezcla de angustia y súplica. Con delicadeza apartó el cabello mojado de mi frente para después acariciarme la mejilla. Agarré su muñeca sin dejar de mirarlo para acercarla a mis labios. Besé el dorso de su mano empapándome del cautivador olor de su piel.

–Crawford … –susurró confuso, como si fuese incapaz de merecerse aquel gesto de afecto.

Mis ojos lo observaron derrotada y no sé si fue la pena o la enorme frustración que vio en ellos lo que le hizo flaquear, pero poco a poco comenzó a acercar su boca a la mía, probando el sabor de mi respiración.

Sentí una corriente de electricidad cuando nuestros labios se rozaron. Sus manos rodearon mi cara y su lengua recorrió cada milímetro de mi boca. Continuó besándome, pero ahora con más fiereza. Saboreaba la urgencia de sus labios mientras los míos se estremecían y al separarnos jadeé exhausta, deseosa de más.

–Duérmete… estaré aquí cuando despiertes –susurró en mi boca obligándome a descansar mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Mil millones de gracias por los comentarios nuevos, siempre es reconfortante leerlos!**

 **Saludos!**

Una sensación de plenitud y descanso me abordó a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperecé y unas voces al otro lado de la habitación despertaron mi curiosidad.

–Estamos a salvo, no nos han seguido.

–Me alegro, es una buena noticia. Yo llegaré en un par de días, cuando termine el congreso de magia. ¿Estáis en tus aposentos, verdad?

–Sí, gracias por conservarlo todo tal cual lo dejé.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías. Lo he estado pensando Severus y… creo que ha llegado la hora de informar a sus amigos y familiares.

–¡Eso es una locura! Solo conseguiremos sembrar el pánico.

–Pero deben estar alerta, no sabemos el alcance que todo esto está cogiendo, ¿y si tiene más fuerza de la que pensamos?

–No lo creo, Minerva. El Señor Oscuro sólo se aprovecha de las lagunas o estados de inconsciencia del muchacho, sería demasiado arriesgado exponerse, su familia e incluso él mismo se percataría.

–Debemos hablar con él, se lo prometimos.

–Sí, pero cuando consiga ofrecerle una alternativa mejor que la muerte.

Me sentí molesta, la confianza y la camaradería con la que hablaban no hicieron más que recordarme que eso era algo que Snape se negaba a compartir conmigo. Estaba a punto de irrumpir en la habitación cuando las palabras de la mujer me hicieron detenerme.

–¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Ha habido avances?

–Está recordando algunas cosas, supongo que será cuestión de tiempo que se acuerde de todo.

–¿Sigues creyendo que está relacionada con todo esto?

–Si... –respondió afligido. –No sé en qué forma ni por qué... ojalá esté equivocado, no me gustaría que ella tuviese que lidiar con este infierno.

–Quizás solo haya sido una coincidencia, Severus.

–Antes lo dudaba, pero cuando reconoció mi marca lo supe. La noche en que la encontré... uno de los hombres que la perseguía tenía que ser Lucius.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conseguiste verlo?

–No, pero su irritante tono de voz no ha cambiado con el paso de los años –intervino asqueado.

–No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ocurrió, después de todas las vidas que se perdieron durante la guerra, todavía haya gente que lo siga –constató muy seria.

Permanecí callada, oculta tras el marco de la puerta cuando el maullido de un gato negro situado en la estantería de la habitación me sobresaltó. Snape guardó al instante, en el cajón, el espejo a través del cual se estaba comunicando con aquella misteriosa mujer.

Yo salí de la habitación sin apartar la mirada del animal. El profesor permanecía en silencio desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Buenos días –saludé a la vez que el rubor ascendía por mis mejillas.

Él me devolvió el saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Su actitud había cambiado con respecto al día anterior. Estaba distante, ausente. Me acerqué hasta su posición pero él, al advertir mis intenciones, se levantó y se colocó la capa sobre los hombros.

–¿Te vas? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Sí, necesito encontrar algunas cosas que me hacen falta –respondió mientras metía la capa de invisibilidad en el pequeño saco y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Su temprana evasión me molestó tanto que decidí ir al grano.

–¿Podemos hablar de que ocurrió ayer?

Sus pasos se congelaron.

–Esperaba que no lo recordaras –dijo sin girarse hacia mí y con la mirada clavada en la puerta. –Es mejor que lo olvides.

–¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Es más, ¿cómo puedes actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada?

–Porque es lo mejor, fue un momento de debilidad, nada más. No volverá a ocurrir –respondió tajante.

–¿Lo mejor para quién?

–¡Lo mejor para ti! –exclamó malhumorado.

–¿Ah, si? ¡Pues al parecer no es a mí a la que le supone un problema! –respondí dejando patente mi desconcierto y mi creciente enfado.

–¡No sabes lo que dices! –dijo con una sonrisa irónica, dispuesto a largarse de allí.

–¿Que se supone que debo saber? ¿Que eres un cobarde? ¡Eso ya lo sé, tú mismo me lo estás demostrando!

–¡Y TU ERES UNA COMPLETA INSENSATA! ¿Cómo puedes sentir el más mínimo afecto por un hombre al que no conoces? Una persona como yo, alguien cargado de ira y de odio... –dijo a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de incomprensión. –¡Por Merlin! ¡Si tuvieses tus recuerdos estoy seguro de que saldrías huyendo de aquí! ¡Sin lugar a dudas, sería lo más inteligente!

–¡No fui yo la que empezó! –increpé devolviendo la pelota a su tejado.

Una sonora risotada se apoderó del profesor.

–¡Oh, vamos! –bufó irónicamente. –¿Qué esperabas? ¿Rosas y corazones? ¡No seas ingenua, lo que ha pasado no ha sido más que un pequeño desliz por mi parte!

–¡Pues lo que yo creo es que tienes miedo! miedo de abrir esa puerta de nuevo y a que vuelvan a hacerte daño –increpé con dureza mientras las lágrimas se asoman a la comisura de mis ojos. –¡Pero por más que revivas esos recuerdos, ella no va a volver! –grité furiosa a la vez que, inconscientemente, mis ojos se detenían en la parte baja de su pecho, donde ahora la ropa tapaba sus cicatrices.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la ira recorrió su semblante. Cruzó la habitación a pasos agigantados y me empujó hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared.

–¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –me amenazó colocando su varita a la altura de mi pecho mientras me sujetaba con rudeza.

Permanecimos callados durante unos minutos mientras nuestras miradas se retaban. Finalmente Snape me soltó, no sin antes dirigirme una mueca cargada de desprecio. Instantes después, un fuerte portazo me constató que me había dejado sola en la habitación.

 **Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

La mañana transcurría con una extraña lentitud. Aburrida y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comencé a revolver entre las cosas de Snape. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese sentido mal por invadir su intimidad, pero estaba tan molesta con él que ese remordimiento pasó a un segundo plano.

Salí de la pequeña sala de estar para colarme por una escalinata que bajaba al piso inferior. Una larga mesa de madera se colocaba en la parte central de una lúgubre sala que únicamente estaba iluminada por unas pequeñas antorchas colocadas sobre los muros de piedra que delimitaban un extraño laboratorio.

No me costó mucho adivinar qué clase de asignatura impartía Severus en el colegio. Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros sobre pociones y los pequeños armarios acristalados que estaban anclados a la pared contenían especies de ingredientes de difícil localización.

Husmeé con cuidado intentando dejarlo todo como estaba. Me fascinaba la cantidad de botes que había y las múltiples posibilidades que cada uno ofrecía. Me enfrasqué en la lectura de algunos de los libros que por allí andaban. La experta caligrafía de Snape aparecía en la mayoría de las páginas, cumplimentando las recetas con algunas anotaciones. Un enorme caldero burbujeante se colocaba sobre un pequeño fogón al final de la mesa. De él salía un extraño líquido violáceo del cual decidí alejarme.

Abrí los cajones de una robusta cómoda que se colocaba en uno de los extremos de la habitación. En ella descansaban todos los utensilios necesarios para la elaboración de las pociones: medidores, destiladores, tubos de ensayo de diferentes formas… todo ello colocado y ordenado con especial cuidado.

Abrí un pequeño armario en el lado opuesto, numerosos tarros de barro con etiquetas se sucedían unos tras otros. Bajo ellos, un pequeño baúl de madera cerrado con correas de cuero ocupaba el último estante. Lo cogí con cuidado y lo deposité sobre la mesa. Noté un ligero movimiento en su interior.

–Alohomora –pronuncié intrigada acompañando mis palabras con un ligero toque de varita.

El baúl se abrió un par de centímetros y de él empezó a salir un humo espeso que comenzó a cubrir el suelo. Me acerqué con cautela, arrepintiéndome de mi estúpida curiosidad, pero de pronto el humo cogió forma y poco a poco se fue formando la figura de un hombre. Grité horrorizada al comprobar que era un mortífago. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos mientras elevaba mi varita.

–¡EXPELLIARMUS! –chillé intentando que el temblor de mi mano no influyese en mi hechizo.

–¡INCENDIO! –exclamé de nuevo al ver que no lo había desarmado.

Aterrorizada, conjuré un par de hechizos más, pero ninguno surgía efecto, lo único que conseguía era hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos.

El miedo me invadió, no sabía qué más hacer, estaba perdida. Vi como el mortífago levantaba su mano empuñando su varita dispuesto a matarme.

–¡ATRÁS! –gritó la voz de Snape a mis espaldas, interponiéndose entre mi agresor y yo.

El mortífago se disolvió para convertirse al instante en un hombre de pelo cobrizo. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por unas gafas de forma circular no dejaban de observarlo. El muchacho movió el pelo de su frente para dejar a la vista una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que adquiría cada vez un tono más rojizo. De pronto, sus hermosos ojos azules se rasgaron tiñéndose de un desagradable y demoníaco color verdoso.

–¡Riddikulus! –conjuró Severus sin dejar de apuntarlo.

La figura desapareció pero aquellos ojos verdes se marcaron a fuego en mis retinas y al momento noté como ese calor se extendía de forma incontrolada. Me aovillé en el suelo y comencé a gritar intentando acallar las imágenes y las voces que golpeaban mi mente sin compasión.

–¡Me arde la cabeza! –alcé la voz, desesperada.

No podía ver ni escuchar, apenas podía respirar. Solo sentía fuego, un fuego que recorría todo mi cuerpo y que me estaba consumiendo a una velocidad que era incapaz de soportar.

 **Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

–Bebe esto, cielo. Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

Sentí unas finas y dulces manos ayudándome a incorporar mi cuerpo a la vez que colocaban un mullido cojín sobre mi espalda.

–¿Profesora McGonagall? –pregunté confusa tratando de enfocar la vista.

–¿Me recuerdas? –respondió sonriente mientras acercaba una pequeña taza a mi boca. –Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor.

Bebí un largo trago de aquel humeante recipiente a la vez que intentaba poner mis pensamientos en orden. Estaba tumbada nuevamente sobre la cama, miré el reloj de la mesilla, eran las once de la mañana.

–Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero tranquila, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Nada grave, un pequeño accidente con un boggart, pero por suerte, o por desgracia… –dijo titubeante. –Creo que ha traído tus recuerdos de vuelta.

Me quedé pensativa intentando recordar el incidente, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de no reconocer a un simple boggart?

–¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó la profesora mientras me agarraba con dulzura la mano.

–Sí, me llamo Crawford y soy entrenadora de Quidditch profesional. Ahora estoy a cargo de la liga interescol…–me quedé aterrada, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquellas? ¿Quién se había hecho cargo de la coordinación?

–No te preocupes por eso, alguien está sustituyéndote temporalmente.

La miré extrañada, ¿temporalmente? ¿Dónde creía la gente que había estado hasta ahora? ¿Es que acaso creían que había muerto?

–¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de que los mortífagos te persiguieran en el bosque donde estabas malherida? –preguntó Minerva.

–Yo… estaba en la sala anexa al estadio el día en que se celebró la selección escolar de Quidditch –comencé a relatar poniendo en orden los acontecimientos. –Me estaba despidiendo de los representantes de cada casa cuando Harry Potter se acercó a mí. El Ministerio de Deportes Mágicos lo había invitado a la selección por ser antiguo entrenador del equipo de Hogwarts y por haber sido galardonado en su último partido con la Snitch Zafiro. Cuando nos quedamos solos me empezó a contar que el puesto de entrenador del equipo de Hogwarts iba a quedar libre.

Minerva me escuchaba con atención, aunque me daba la impresión de que todo aquello le sonaba, no hice ningún comentario al respecto, ya que siendo la directora de del colegio supuse que estaría al tanto de los futuros cambios que si hiciesen en el equipo.

–¿Y qué ocurrió después? –preguntó intrigada.

–Me ofreció el puesto en vistas al próximo curso. Me incorporaría al finalizar la liga. Yo acepté encantada, para mí era un honor entrenar a un equipo con tanto renombre como el de Hogwarts, cualquier entrenador aceptaría al instante –informé ilusionada al recordarlo. –Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que nos despedimos… unos segundos después de estrechar mi mano su mirada cambió. Las cuencas de sus ojos se hundieron y sus pupilas adquirieron un color amarillo-verdoso… a los pocos segundos volvieron a su color natural y Harry se despidió con una sincera sonrisa como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Me estremecí al recordar aquel extraño momento y vi el horror en la cara de la profesora.

–Lo que nos temíamos, Snape… está cogiendo fuerza, ha conseguido manifestarse estando Harry completamente despierto. No intencionadamente, está claro… pero ahora sabemos que es capaz de hacerlo.

¿Snape? rebusqué por la habitación hasta que me encontré con su mirada. No había reparado hasta ese momento en su presencia y él tampoco había hecho intención de manifestarse. Una sensación extraña me invadió al verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía estar allí? Él... él tendría que estar muerto.

Miré a la profesora McGonagall horrorizada, intentando encontrar en ella alguna respuesta.

–Te prometo que te explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo –me tranquilizó al ver mi confusión. –¿Qué ocurrió después de que Harry se fuera?

Intenté centrarme en la pregunta de la profesora pero una parte de mi cerebro seguía dándole vueltas a aquello. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que Snape había permanecido oculto todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué en realidad no había muerto? ¿Pero cómo era posible? Nagini había acabado con él, toda la comunidad mágica había acudido a su entierro, su muerte había sido la portada del profeta durante semanas… era imposible, aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

–Acábatelo –susurró McGonagall acercando la taza nuevamente a mis labios.

–Tras despedirnos –comencé a relatar de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar de mi mente la cantidad de preguntas que me abordaban. –Regresé a mi despacho. Recuerdo que comencé a redactar a vuelapluma el informe sobre la selección de partidos para enviarlo al Ministerio de deportes antes de volver a casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando un ruido en el rellano me hizo levantarme. Ya era tarde y el edificio estaba vacío, por lo que me extrañó escuchar ajetreo fuera. Cuando abrí la puerta un hombre encapuchado me miraba desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Me eché a correr instintivamente y el hombre me siguió. Intenté despistarlo y creía que lo había conseguido cuando me subí al autobús noctámbulo, pero estaba equivocada. Dos hombres más me estaban esperando al llegar a la parada. Corrí hasta la entrada de mi casa con la intención de teletransportarme, ya que mi felpudo es un traslador, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de escoger destino. Me situé sobre él y desaparecí, aunque para mí desgracia, ellos también se habían colado en el bucle. Aparecimos en un espeso bosque, intenté esconderme y… bueno, creo que el resto de la historia ya la conocéis –dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Snape.

Minerva permaneció callada durante unos cuantos instantes intentando poner en orden los acontecimientos.

–¿Qué hay de mi familia? –pregunté atemorizada al darme cuenta de que ellos también habrían pasado un infierno.

–Todos están bien, creen que estás en Alaska. Bueno, en realidad, todos lo creíamos.

–¿En Alaska? –dije sorprendida.

–La misma noche en que fuiste atacada llegó un informe al Ministerio en el que se mostraba tu renuncia al cargo de coordinadora. En él explicabas que te habían hecho una oferta en Alaska que no podías rechazar y que urgía tu rápida incorporación.

–Posiblemente los mortífagos que te perseguían aprovecharon que dejaste activa tu vuelapluma para escribir en tu nombre. Al ser tu caligrafía y estar firmado por ti, nadie sospecharía que algo malo te habría sucedido –se atrevió a decir Snape, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

–¿Entonces, mi familia está a salvo? –pregunté de nuevo, aliviada.

–Sí, no debes preocuparte.

Minerva miró a Snape, sabía que ahora llegaba mi ronda de preguntas.

–¿Hay alguna forma de que te convenza para que descanses? Podemos seguir hablando de todo esto mañana.

A la mujer no le hizo falta escuchar mi contestación. Sabía que esa no era una opción para mí.

–Creía que los años te habrían vuelto menos testaruda, pero veo que sigues igual. - Comentó mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

Minerva McGonagall había sido mi profesora de encantamientos durante dos veranos. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia y yo siempre habíamos fantaseado con estudiar magia en el colegio de Hogwarts, pero la empresa de nuestros padres se había ido a pique y tuvimos que mudarnos de ciudad. Cuando íbamos en cuarto curso de otro colegio de magia de la zona, nos enteramos de que Minerva impartía cursos avanzados de encantamientos en Hogwarts durante los meses de verano y, después de mucho suplicarles a nuestros padres, éstos nos habían dejado matricularnos.

–Estoy segura de que tendrás muchas preguntas y creo que la persona que mejor puede resolvértelas es el profesor Snape –informó mientras se levantaba. –Tómatelo con calma.

–Gracias, profesora –Respondí a modo de despedida mientras ésta salía de la habitación, dejándonos solos a Severus y a mí.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, tenía tantas preguntas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

–Esto nos va a llevar mucho tiempo, ¿estás segura de que no prefieres descansar un rato? –preguntó Severus mientras se acomodaba en una silla a cierta distancia de mí.

–¿Cómo es posible? –intervine escrutándolo de arriba abajo y haciendo caso omiso de su sugerencia.

–¿El qué, que esté vivo? –murmuró irónico. –Al parecer, a ojos de Dumbledore todavía no había llegado mi hora.

–¿El profesor Dumbledore también está vivo?

–No, el murió. Yo mismo lo maté, ¿recuerdas?

Me estremecí ante aquel comentario y un sentimiento de tristeza me abordó al recordar la muerte del director y toda la tragedia que se sucedió después.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté, temerosa.

Snape suspiró.

–Cuando Potter encontró el diario de Tom Riddle en la cámara de los secretos, el profesor Dumbledore y yo comenzamos a investigar. Nos llevó varios años entender el complejo procedimiento por el cual una persona tenía que pasar para poder fragmentar su alma. Estábamos seguros de que Voldemort había creado más Horrocruxes, pero jamás imaginamos que dividiese su alma en tantas partes… ya no recuerdo la cantidad de noches que pasamos en vela intentando descubrir cuáles serían –informó cansado. –El único que teníamos claro era el de Harry. Era la única explicación que encontrábamos para darle sentido a la conexión que había entre ellos. Evitamos decírselo al muchacho, aunque en el fondo y, llegado el momento, creo que todos lo sabíamos.

Permanecí en silencio, sin interrumpirlo, quería darle tiempo para que se explicara. En su cara podía verse que no le hacía especial ilusión recordar todo aquello.

–Lo realmente difícil a la hora de eliminar un Horrocrux es encontrarlo, una vez hecho eso, el resto es más sencillo, pero hay que tener cuidado… Dumbledore fue sentenciado a muerte en el mismo momento en el que tocó aquel estúpido anillo – dijo, molesto. –Sabía que su tiempo entre nosotros era limitado por lo que decidió emplearlo a fondo. Lo único que el viejo deseaba era poder darle al muchacho una segunda oportunidad –prosiguió a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a pasear por la habitación con las manos en la espalda. –El Horrocrux que nos presentaba un especial problema era el de Potter. Removimos cielo y tierra buscando la forma de que la muerte no fuese su destino, pero no había nada que pudiésemos hacer, el chico tenía que morir.

Se detuvo durante unos instantes en la narración de los acontecimientos para rellenar mi taza con un movimiento de su varita.

–¿Qué es? –pregunté mirando el contenido que parecía lo mismo que había estado bebiendo hasta ahora.

–Es una poción fijadora, la he preparado mientras estabas inconsciente. Te ayudará a fijar tus recuerdos y a aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y comencé a beber.

–Entonces, Dumbledore puso en marcha el plan que, con suerte, traería a Harry de vuelta. Nuestro tiempo era limitado, por lo que el director solo consiguió plantar la pista que llevaría a Wesley, Granger y Potter a encontrar las reliquias de la muerte. A mí me parecía una idea desorbitada, era casi impensable que lo consiguieran y más cuando tendrían que lidiar con el resto de Horrocruxes y con Voldemort, pero Dumbledore jamás perdió la esperanza, estaba seguro de que lo conseguirían.

–¿Y así fue, no? –pregunté constatando que, hasta el momento, toda la historia tenía sentido.

–Sí, pero tanto el director como yo sabíamos que había un riesgo… uno que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en correr y que ahora me parece la decisión más egoísta que pudimos tomar.

Lo miré intrigada, ¿a qué se refería?

–Cuando Voldemort mató a Potter, él mismo destruyó el fragmento que quedaba de él en el cuerpo de Harry… pero cuando dos almas conviven en un mismo cuerpo durante casi toda una vida, se da una especia de simbiosis. Aunque una parte de ellas pueda convivir por separado hay otra que se combina, creando un lazo irrompible.

–¡Pero eso fue lo que pasó! ¡El Horrocrux de Potter se destruyó! –exclamé confusa.

–Así es, pero cuando Harry volvió de la muerte gracias a las reliquias, también lo hizo una fracción del alma de Voldemort.

–¿Pero cómo es posible? –pregunté desconcertada.

–Una parte de Voldemort convivió en el cuerpo de Harry casi desde que éste nació, por lo que la personalidad de Potter se ha ido configurando en base a él. Es por eso que el Señor Tenebroso ha logrado sobrevivir.

Me quedé es silenció pensando en que, de alguna forma, toda aquella locura tenía sentido.

–¿Harry lo sabe? –pregunté temerosa.

–Lo sospecha. Hace ahora cuatro años vino a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para preguntarle si era posible que algo así sucediese.

Lo miré aterrada al recordar aquellos intensos ojos verdes y las palabras de la profesora: _"Lo que nos temíamos Snape… está cogiendo fuerza, ha conseguido manifestarse estando Harry completamente despierto."_

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté aterrada.

–Sólo hay una forma de solucionar todo esto… al menos, de momento –informó cabizbajo intentando disimular la punzada de dolor que todo aquel asunto le provocaba.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, ausentes, mientras yo intentaba digerir como, de pronto, todo había cambiado.

–Hay algo que todavía no me has explicado, ¿cómo es que estas vivo?

Snape sonrió con desgana, como si aquello fuese la guinda del pastel.

–Dumbledore sabía que, aunque las posibilidades eran remotas, esto podía ocurrir. Ya era una completa irresponsabilidad dejar vivir al chico como para aun encima llevarse este secreto a la tumba. Sólo había alguien más que lo sabía y ese era yo. El director me hizo renovar la promesa que he estado cumpliendo desde que el Potter nació. Juré protegerlo, incluso con mi vida y acompañarlo hasta el final. Los dos sabíamos que sería una promesa difícil de cumplir. Al fin y al cabo yo no dejé de ser un títere que trabajaba para los dos magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Mi tapadera con Voldemort estaba en la cuerda floja, por lo que me vi forzado a aceptar el juramento inquebrantable que la madre de Draco me propuso… pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para el Señor Oscuro, él ya hacía tiempo que desconfiaba de mí, por lo que ya había puesto fecha de caducidad a mi vida. Dumbledore dispuso que fuese yo el que lo matara, pero las intenciones del director eran dobles… por un lado no estaba dispuesto a que el alma del pequeño Malfoy se manchase con su muerte y, por el otro, me otorgaba a mí la vía que abría la posibilidad de cumplir mi promesa.

–No lo entiendo, ¿qué beneficio podrías obtener tú con la muerte de Albus? – pregunté, totalmente perdida.

–Yo estaba seguro de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort decidiese sacarme de en medio, por lo que decidí tomar medidas. Pasé semanas en las mazmorras creando y bebiendo antídotos que pudiesen combatir sus ataques, pero todo aquello no dejaba de quedarse en la teoría ya que no sabía si serían lo suficientemente fuertes. Fue entonces cuando a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la solución que aseguraría mi supervivencia.

Lo miré intrigada, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar todo aquello.

–¿Sabes qué se necesita para crear un Horrocrux? –preguntó de pronto.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron al instante y Snape esquivó mi mirada como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, de alguna forma se sentía avergonzado.

–Al fragmentar mi alma me aseguraba que una parte de mí sobreviviese en caso de que todo saliese mal.

Hizo una leve pausa para coger aire antes de continuar.

–Y así fue… al matar a Dumbledore tuve la posibilidad de dividir mi alma, poniendo a salvo una parte de mí. Dos días después de mi muerte me desperté en un gran mausoleo muy debilitado. A pesar de todos mis pronósticos el antídoto que había estado bebiendo había hecho efecto ya que llevaba grandes cantidades de sangre de Uro que anularon el veneno de Nagini. No obstante, si mi alma no hubiese estado fragmentada creo que el antídoto no hubiese sido lo suficiente potente como para traerme de vuelta.

Snape contempló mi rostro con detenimiento intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando pero yo era incapaz de pronunciarme.

–¿Y todo este tiempo…? –me atreví a decir intentando asimilar los hechos que me acababa de relatar.

–Al despertarme acudí a la profesora McGonagall, necesitaba una persona de confianza con la que poder compartir todo esto y que me ayudase en mi cometido. La vieja casa en la que estábamos viviendo, junto con Elda, era de Minerva. Allí he pasado los últimos ocho años, escondido de todo el mundo.

–¿Pero por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no contar la verdad?

–¿Y cómo explico mi vuelta a la vida? Después de todo el terror y el dolor que la gente vivió a causa de la guerra, todas las muertes, las familias destrozadas… no sería justo sembrar el pánico diciéndoles que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todavía quedaba una forma de que Voldemort regresase. Además… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarían en hacer una conspiración contra Potter?

Snape tenía razón, nadie debía saber aquello. Me recosté sobre el cojín que McGonagall había colocado tras mi espalda, analizando toda aquella sobrecarga de información. Pero todavía había algo que quería saber.

–¿Cuál es tu Horrocrux? –espeté al momento.

Pero no me hizo falta escuchar su contestación, me di cuenta en el mismo instante en el que hice la pregunta.

–Guisse…. –susurré sorprendida al recordar al animal de ojos negros y pelo plateado. –¿Y por qué él?

–El demiguise es una de las pocas criaturas capaces de hacerse invisible a voluntad propia. Gracias a él me he asegurado la posibilidad de establecer una vigilancia más o menos constante de Potter.

No cabía duda de que Snape lo tenía todo muy bien atado.

–Crawford …–dijo al cabo de un rato al ver que llevaba varios minutos con la mirada perdida.

–Llevas nueve años encerrado –susurré mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos.

La cara de Severus palideció ante la realidad de mi comentario.

–Así es…es el precio que tengo que pagar por todos los errores que he cometido –contestó mientras agachaba nuevamente la cabeza.

 **Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 18

Unas horas después de que Snape abandonara la habitación para dejarme reflexionar y descansar, decidí levantarme. Todavía me sentía cansada, pero no aguantaba más tiempo recostada sobre esa cama.

Me miré en el espejo que se situaba enfrente de la cómoda un tanto asustada del aspecto que lucía mi cabeza, con una maraña de pelo imposible de domar. Intenté colocarlo lo mejor que pude hasta que al cabo de un rato desistí.

Me acerqué al enorme armario que descansaba sobre la pared del fondo de la habitación y abrí con cuidado una de las hojas, una extraordinaria fragancia invadió mis fosas nasales. El olor de Snape impregnaba la totalidad de camisas que descansaban ordenadamente en el interior del armario. Inconscientemente cogí una manga y acerqué el puño a mi nariz para embriagarme todavía más de aquel aroma.

–Si buscas algo que ponerte, tienes una muda sobre la silla –informó la voz de Severus desde el umbral de la puerta, haciéndome sobresaltar. –Aunque estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall habrá llenado hasta arriba el armario de tus aposentos.

Me quedé sorprendida ante aquel dato.

–¿Mis aposentos?

–Sí, lo está preparando todo para que estés más cómoda –respondió serio sin dejar de mirarme.

Sentí una inexplicable sensación de decepción al escuchar aquello.

–Gracias –susurré intentando que mi cara no exteriorizase aquel sentimiento.

Había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con él que ahora me resultaba muy extraño abandonar aquella costumbre.

–La profesora está intentando desalojar la habitación de al lado, quiere que ambos estemos en el mismo ala del castillo y las mazmorras son el lugar más seguro –informó como si de alguna forma hubiese leído mi pensamiento. –Tu cuarto no será muy grande, pero supongo que suficiente.

Sonreí tímida ante su comentario.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –pregunté sincera. –Si vamos a estar aquí encerrados hasta que todo esto acabe, me gustaría sentirme útil.

Severus me escrutó sin decir nada. Entretanto yo lo observé más detenidamente. Unas marcadas ojeras se ahuecaban debajo de unos ojos somnolientos. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y en sus ropajes podían encontrarse manchas aleatorias sobre la tela.

–Podría ayudarte… si me dejas –informé temerosa de su contestación. Sabía cómo era el carácter del profesor Snape. Estaba segura de que no le hacía mucha gracia que nadie revoloteara alrededor de sus cosas, pero ahora que mis recuerdos habían vuelto, ya no era la chica ingenua que abrió la maleta que contenía un boggart. Ahora tenía años de conocimiento y la verdad es que siempre se me había dado muy bien el caldero.

Sentí como sopesaba mi oferta durante un par de minutos.

–Está bien –dijo al fin. –Pero no tocarás ni harás nada sin mi aprobación, ¿queda claro?

Asentí satisfecha y cogí mi varita, que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche, metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Coloqué la camiseta de tiras que vestía en ese momento sobre ella y me puse en marcha. El vapor de varios calderos burbujeantes nos recibió al entrar en la sala. Severus tenía infinidad de frascos abiertos sobre la mesa. Me quedé al margen, esperando a que me diese instrucciones.

–¿Qué estás intentando hacer? –pregunté mientras él revolvía un mejunje.

–Una poción extractora del alma –informó no muy convencido.

–Pero… ¿no has dicho que parte de sus almas están conectadas de forma irrompible?

–Y así es, pero para poder salvar a Harry, una parte de él también debe morir. Es la única forma y ni siquiera sé si es posible –respondió preocupado.

–¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

–No sabría decirte, pero Voldemort es cada vez más fuerte. Al no poder hacerse corpóreo, ha desarrollado una especie de comunicación telepática aprovechándose de los estados de inconsciencia de Potter. Está reuniendo a los pocos mortífagos que sobrevivieron, pero es cuestión de tiempo que su grupo aumente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Snape me miró con tensión mientras poco a poco se remangaba su brazo izquierdo.

–Hace un par de años era prácticamente un borrón. Con el paso del tiempo la tinta se había ido evaporando de mi piel y las formas estaban difusas. Pero ahora… – respondió mientras me mostraba la marca tenebrosa.

Me acerqué con cautela hasta colocarme frente a él. Ignoré su disconformidad cuando mi mano apresó su muñeca y mis dedos comenzaron a perfilar la silueta de la serpiente. Me miró aprehensivo, sabía que no estaba cómodo con aquello.

–¿Te duele? –pregunté sin dejar de contemplar la marca.

–Solo de vez en cuando.

–¿Y a qué puede ser debido? ¿Sientes su llamada?

–Creo que la marca se va haciendo más nítida conforme él va cogiendo fuerza, por eso siento su ardor.

–¿Ellos saben que estás vivo? - Pregunté mientras el bajaba la manga de su camisa.

–Sí, desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Supongo que a Voldemort le costaría adivinar cuál era la marca que seguía activa y que todavía no le había dado respuesta. La profesora McGonagall me informó de que por esas fechas alguien profanó mi mausoleo, así que si, seguramente el Señor Tenebroso envió a los mortífagos a comprobar que no estaba muerto.

Me coloqué tras la mesa pensativa a la vez que observaba la cantidad de especias que estaban sobre ella.

–Aquí estamos a salvo –susurró Severus sin apartar la mirada de mí.

–De momento –respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Siento que te hayas visto involucrada en todo esto –comentó con aire despreocupado mientras empezaba a cortar las hojas secas de una mandrágora.

–¿Crees que todavía me siguen buscando?

–Oh, si… ellos nunca se cansan. Eres un cabo suelto y a Voldemort le gusta tenerlo todo muy bien atado –respondió.

Entrecrucé mis manos tras mi espalda para disimular el temblor que de pronto me abordó al recordar sus terroríficas mascaras.

–Si fueses una bruja enclenque no habrías triunfado en la vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, asique no te aminores ante ellos –informó sincero a la vez que echaba el triturado de hojas en el caldero.

Me quedé estupefacta, ¿aquello había sido un halago? ¿Severus Snape haciendo cumplidos? No podía ser cierto.

–La profesora McGonagall también me ha dicho que has pasado algunos veranos en el castillo, por lo que deduzco que conocerás sus alrededores, ¿no es así?

–Sí, estudié nivel avanzado de transformaciones aquí durante dos veranos.

–Bien, en un par de días tendremos que salir a recoger una planta que solo se da en Hogsmeade y necesito que me acompañes, debe embotellarse nada más sacarla, si la raíz está demasiado tiempo en contacto con el oxígeno exterior pierde sus propiedades.

Asentí, dándole a entender que lo acompañaría.

–¿Ves el mortero que está sobre la estantería? –dijo sin dejar de observar el líquido viscoso que se había formado en el caldero al echar la mandrágora. –Cógelo y mezcla las ancas de rana y las cáscaras de huevo de dragón que están sobre la mesa.

Me puse a ello al instante, tardé varias horas en conseguir que las cáscaras se volviesen polvo para que al mezclarlas con las ancas de rana no se formase una masa compacta. Sentía la mirada de Snape sobre mí a cada rato por lo que en ocasiones me costaba un poco disimular mi nerviosismo.

–Creo que esto ya está –informé a la vez que le tendía el recipiente.

Severus lo cogió y lo examinó. Tras un par de segundos lo vertió en el otro recipiente humeante situado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Permanecí en silencio mientras observaba desde un rincón lo bien que se defendía en el campo de las pociones, pero mi rubor aumentó inexplicablemente al percatarme de que su camisa estaba entreabierta casi hasta a la altura del pecho.

Hacía mucho calor en la habitación, seguramente a causa de los continuos vapores que emergían de los calderos. La piel de Snape brillaba a la tenue luz de las antorchas y mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro de su medio tapado pecho. Enrojecí en el mismo instante en el que me percate sobre el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

–¡Aquí estás! –exclamó Minerva al entrar en la habitación. –¿Cómo te encuentras? –inquirió echando una mirada reprobatoria a Snape. Seguramente hubiese preferido haberme encontrado en el dormitorio descansando.

–Muy bien, la verdad es que no aguantaba más tiempo en aquella cama, necesitaba distraerme.

–No te preocupes, te he preparado un espacio para ti, así podrás estar más cómoda.

Asentí sonriente, aunque en el fondo algo apenada. Salí de la habitación detrás de McGonagall para acomodarme en mis nuevos aposentos.

–Puedes decorarlo como te plazca –señaló la profesora mientras nos adentrábamos en la sala.

Una enorme vidriera de cristal iluminaba la habitación llenándola de luz y color. A su lado, una amplia cama con un cabecero de barrotes de madera de roble llenaba la pared junto con una estantería repleta de libros. Al otro lado de la habitación, un cómodo sofá de terciopelo granate y un armario de caoba repleto de ropa.

–Te dejo sola para que te acomodes –se despidió Minerva antes de abandonar la habitación.

Me quede allí plantada observando mi alrededor y preguntándome cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que todo aquello acabara.

 **Continuará...**


	19. Capítulo 19

Al llegar la noche inspeccioné el armario en busca de algo cómodo que ponerme y me metí en la cama para comenzar la lectura de uno de los libros de la biblioteca que me había llamado la atención. Ya era entrada la madrugada y todavía no conseguía conciliar el sueño en aquella fría habitación. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado, pero mi mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora procesando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

El ruido de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales de la vidriera me hizo levantar del colchón. Todo estaba en una calma inusual. Al acercarme a la ventana comprobé cómo los jardines de Hogwarts estaban encharcados a causa de la lluvia torrencial que acababa de desatarse.

Bajé la escalera de caracol que conducía a los aposentos de Snape intentando no hacer ruido. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba inclinada. Estuve tentada a acercarme, pero ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso el momento en el que el profesor me había pillado hurgando en su armario como para volver a repetirlo.

Después de dar un par de rodeos decidí recostarme sobre el sofá que estaba cerca de la mesa que Severus utilizaba como despacho. Al poco rato deje de escuchar el ruido de la lluvia, la pesadez comenzó a apoderarse de mis párpados y me dormí.

…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición en la que por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, pero algo había cambiado. Estaba arropada por la impoluta capa de Snape. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, intentando demorar aquella gratificante sensación. Su olor me impregnaba y la suavidad de su capa me abrazaba, haciéndome fantasear.

El ahora familiar tintineo de frascos me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Por la posición del sol, ya debía de ser bien entrada la mañana. Me incorporé rápidamente al darme cuenta de que el profesor seguiría trabajando en la poción extractora. Snape parecía atareado, tenía varios fogones activos y la mesa estaba llena de mejunjes.

–Buenos días –saludé desde el umbral de la puerta.

El profesor levantó la vista de las vísceras de acromántula que tenía sobre la mesa para fijarla en mis piernas durante un par de segundos. Deseé que en aquel momento la tierra me tragase, me había despertado tan somnolienta que ni siquiera me había percatado del atuendo que llevaba. Sin duda un camisón negro de raso no era la ropa más adecuada para aquella ocasión. Mis mejillas enrojecieron y me sentí estúpida, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Salir corriendo avergonzada? Lo consideré seriamente.

–¿Podrías espolvorear sobre el caldero las arenas de bicornio? –preguntó Snape sin levantar la vista.

–Claro –respondí nerviosa casi sin dejar que acabase la frase.

Comencé a revolver el caldero mientras intentaba calmarme. Con el paso de los minutos mis mejillas pasaron del rojo fuego al rosado. Severus apenas levantaba la vista, detalle que agradecí enormemente.

–¿Quieres que limpie las escames de colacuerno? –inquirí al percatarme de que estaban sobre la mesa.

–De acuerdo –respondió serio mientras sacaba el caldero del fuego.

Tan solo habían pasado un par de segundos cuando un estrepitoso estruendo se hizo eco en toda la habitación. El enorme caldero de acero se había resbalado de las manos del profesor empapándolo por completo. Severus permanecía arrodillado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a la vez que presionaba con su mano derecha la marca tenebrosa.

Me apresuré hasta situarme a su altura. Intenté agarrarlo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero se deshizo débilmente de mi gesto para aovillarse en la fría piedra con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Entonces un extraño vapor empezó a envolverlo todo.

–¿Había plumas de fénix en el caldero? –pregunté aterrada al identificar el singular olor.

Apenas pude distinguir un débil gesto afirmativo en la cara de Snape. Al instante, vi como de su levita comenzaba a salir un preocupante humo blanco. Me apresuré a desabrochar sus botones, pero una de las esquinas de la prenda ya había comenzado a arder. Agarré la levita por los extremos del cuello y tiré con fuerza llevándome por delante a su vez la camisa blanca de seda que llevaba por debajo.

Hice un hollín con su ropa y me precipité a introducirla en el caldero para al cabo de un instante escuchar una pequeña explosión. Me acerqué nuevamente a Severus el cual parecía algo más consciente.

–El suelo… –susurró intentando incorporarse.

–¡Aguaeructo! –exclamé haciendo que una ráfaga de agua saliese de mi varita.

Una vez que el peligro había cesado, ayudé a Snape a recomponerse.

–¿¡Qué ha ocurrido aquí!? –exclamó la aterrada voz de Minerva sin apenas haber entrado en la sala.

–Hemos tenido un pequeño problema, nada que unas cuantas horas más de trabajo no puedan arreglar –informó el profesor intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Observé la mirada perpleja de McGonagall. Sus ojos rebotaron del torso desnudo de Snape a mi diminuto camisón, para luego pasearse por el estropicio de la sala.

–Será mejor que… –comentó Snape haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano, indicándole a la profesora que se apartara de la puerta. –Si me disculpan –se despidió mientras ponía rumbo a su dormitorio.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio mientras veía cómo el profesor salía de allí. Ya era conocedora de las múltiples marcas que Snape tenía en una parte del torso, pero me quedé sin palabras al ver su esculpida espalda plagada de cicatrices.

Me encaminé tras él a la vez que escuchaba a Minerva conjurar un Tersus Tiddy para ordenar todo aquel desastre. Llegué a sus aposentos, pero la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. _"¿Qué esperabas?"_ Inquirió mi subconsciente irónicamente.

 **Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 20

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades. Severus se enfrascó en su trabajo sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Me sentí tentada a preguntarle, pero poco a poco había empezado a entender su carácter. Aunque era algo que me repateaba, comprendía que a veces era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

El cielo se encapotó al llegar la noche y la lluvia surgió de nuevo haciendo que su replique en las ventanas fuese el único sonido que me envolvía. De la misma forma que la noche anterior comencé a dar vueltas en la cama totalmente desvelada. Esa noche necesitaba descansar ya que al día siguiente iríamos a Hosmeade y quería estar despierta para la jornada que nos esperaba.

Tiré de la manta que cubría mi cama para envolverme en ella y encaminarme hacia el lugar en el que sabía que dormiría tranquila.

Me acomodé en el sofá y cerré los ojos. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando sentí como la puerta de la habitación de Severus se abría y una sombra se plantaba frente a mí. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados intentando pasar desapercibida, fingiendo que estaba plácidamente dormida.

Snape se quedó allí plantado observándome, sopesando qué hacer conmigo.

Unas frías manos apartaron al instante la manta de mi cuerpo. El brazo de Severus se coló por mi espalda haciendo que mi cabeza se acomodara sobre su hombro mientras su mano derecha se colocada bajo mis pantorrillas para elevarme y sujetarme cómodamente en su regazo.

Aspiré su aroma complacida deseando que aquel momento jamás terminase, pero a los pocos segundos sentí el frío colchón de mi cama a mis espaldas. Noté como el cuerpo del profesor se alejaba lentamente de mí y deseé agarrarlo para atraerlo nuevamente, no quería que sus brazos me soltasen.

Un pequeño escalofrío me traspasó al notar una suave caricia en la parte trasera de mi oreja. Entreabrí los ojos, sorprendida. El rostro de Snape estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cuello y su nariz perfilaba mi piel en un sutil y casi inexistente roce.

Mi boca se entreabrió y mis labios exhalaron un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para él. Se separó de mí al momento y me escrutó desde la oscuridad. Mi pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado, de forma inexplicable. ¿Cómo era posible que con aquella simple caricia mi cuerpo ya estuviese así?

Me incorporé con singular lentitud, quizás temerosa de su reacción. Aun así, permaneció inmóvil, observándome. Elevé una de mis manos para acariciar su rostro pero él la interceptó al instante, agarrándola con fuerza.

Estuvimos varios segundos callados, retándonos con la mirada, hasta que él, sin dejar de mirarme, decidió llevarse mi muñeca a la boca. Comenzó a besarla sutilmente, demorando el suave y frio roce de sus labios sobre mi piel. Continuó besándome hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja donde un tenue mordisco me hizo tiritar. Probó la comisura de mi boca con una desproporcionada calma haciendo que todo mi vello se erizase de expectación.

Me miró intrigante hasta que con fiereza enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Sus labios comenzaron a devorarme como si en ellos consiguiera de alguna forma calmar el fuego que ahora centelleaba en sus ojos. Me empujó contra el colchón y se abalanzó sobre mí castigándome con ardientes caricias que descendían ávidamente por mi piel. Tomó las tiras de mi camisón y las rasgó con fuerza. Su lengua comenzó deslizarse por mi piel, mientras sus dedos los acompañaban con urgentes caricias.

–¿Qué ocurrirá mañana? –pregunté sofocada agarrando una de sus manos impidiendo que continuase con sus atenciones.

Snape me miró acalorado, un tanto confuso ante mi pregunta. Sabía que no era el momento propicio para hacerla pero no estaba segura de poder soportar su hostilidad e indiferencia al día siguiente si seguíamos con aquello.

–Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte –respondió refiriéndose a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. –¿Quieres que pare? –susurró en mi boca mientras sus dedos emprendían nuevamente la marcha por mi cuerpo.

Lo agarré por la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un ardiente beso del que ambos no queríamos ver su final. Mordió mi barbilla con deseo a la vez que continuaba acariciándome. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo haciendo que él se incorporase y mis manos se abalanzaron nerviosas hacia su torso rozándolo una y otra vez. Mi respiración se entrecortó y mis labios se entreabrieron en busca de oxígeno. Bajó sus manos hasta la parta baja de mi espalda atrayéndome hacia si para que nuestros cuerpos permaneciesen más unidos.

Ambos perdimos la noción del tiempo y simplemente nos dedicamos a sentir el cuerpo del otro bajo las suaves sábanas que se enredaban entre nuestros cuerpos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo después, me desplomé sobre la cama totalmente exhausta con él a mis espaldas. Permanecimos así durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Snape agarró mi cuerpo por la cintura situándose detrás. Me arrimé más hacia él para seguir notando el calor de su piel a la vez que sus suaves besos se perdían dulcemente por mi nuca y mis párpados se cerraban irremediablemente cayendo en un profundo y reparador sueño.

 **Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21

Me desperté con la sensación de haber dormido durante días. Mi tez desnuda brillaba gracias al reflejo del sol. Giré sobre mí misma para buscar el cuerpo de mi acompañante pero solo encontré una maraña de sabanas sobre un rincón vacío.

Las enredé entre mis dedos intentando recordar los plácidos momentos que había compartido con el profesor la noche anterior. Me vestí con rapidez y salí del dormitorio. Severus me esperaba a los pies de la escalera con la túnica negra sobre la levita.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó con la misma mirada imparcial de todos los días.

Me quedé callada observándolo, intentando fingir que su apatía e impasibilidad no me afectaba en absoluto.

–Sí, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Snape se encaminó hacia la puerta.

–¿No usaremos un traslador?

–No, las barreras protectoras del castillo impiden aparecerse. Esperaremos a que los alumnos entren en sus respectivas clases y nos colaremos por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

–De acuerdo –respondí mientras me colocaba tras él para emprender la marcha.

Caminamos con cautela hasta llegar al piso superior. Severus colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre nosotros para evitar ser vistos. Su cercanía me puso nerviosa, sentir el más mínimo roce de su cuerpo me hacía revivir los tórridos momentos que nos habíamos regalado la noche anterior.

Recorrimos el corredor durante más de treinta minutos hasta que llegamos a través de una trampilla a la trastienda de una pequeña taberna. Nos escabullimos por la parte trasera y salimos al exterior nuevamente bajo la capa.

Me quedé maravillada al ver el paisaje, todo estaba cubierto de nieve. La mano de Snape se cernió sobre la mía tirando de mí para hacerme avanzar. Recorrimos varios kilómetros por un abrupto terreno que cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque.

–Recoge las setas con pintas azules que encuentres a los pies de los árboles – informó Severus a la vez que doblaba la capa dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente visibles. –Aquí estamos seguros –constató mientras se ponía a raspar la corteza de uno de los árboles y la guardaba en un pequeño bote de cristal.

Caminamos durante todo el día, haciendo pequeñas paradas para que el pocionista surtiera los déficits de su despensa. Algunas de las especies que buscábamos resultaban un tanto complicadas de encontrar, pero ninguna se resistió al ojo clínico de Severus. Al llegar a una especie de laguna el profesor se detuvo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté al ver que no avanzaba.

–En Hogsmeade el díctamo solo se cultiva aquí –dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña poza de no más de diez metros de largo y de agua totalmente cristalina. –El caudal del río ha debido de desbordarse a causa de las lluvias, generalmente este terreno suele estar seco.

–Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa –comenté echando un vistazo a mí alrededor. –Está empezando a anochecer.

El rubor comenzó a subir gradualmente por mis mejillas al ver cómo Snape se quitaba la capa y comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de la levita para introducirse posteriormente en la fría agua de la poza.

–Es una planta de tallo fino que tiene los pétalos violáceos y en su centro las esporas se ramifican. Es fácil de identificar ya que en el envés de sus hojas tiene unas pequeñas marcas blancas –informó mientras se sumergía por completo y comenzaba a bucear en su búsqueda.

Decidí hacer lo mismo, mi respiración se entrecortó al notar la temperatura, pero me hundí en sus aguas intentando encontrar la planta que nos faltaba.

–Todavía necesitamos más –informó un Severus completamente empapado al cabo de un rato, con un manojo en su mano.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara ya que goteaban lentamente desde las puntas de su pelo. Colocó las plantas sobre una de las piedras que cercaba la poza y se volvió a sumergir.

Yo hice lo mismo. No era difícil encontrarlas, el agua estaba muy limpia y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la luna proporcionaba luz suficiente para desempeñar aquella tarea.

–He encontrado otras tres –informé elevando mi mano.

El profesor se acercó hasta quedarse situado a mi altura.

–¿Has dañado la raíz al sacarlas? –preguntó estrechándose contra mí para observarlas más detenidamente.

–Creo que no –respondí en un hilo de voz al percatarme de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

El profesor me contempló profundamente mientras ambos nos perdíamos en las pupilas del otro. Casi de forma mecánica, comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros hasta que los labios se rozaron.

La humedad de nuestra piel hizo de aquel roce algo excitante, provocando que el beso que acabábamos de empezar se volviese urgente y pasional. Mordí ligeramente el labio inferior de Severus y éste reaccionó exhalando un ligero gruñido de excitación.

Solté las plantas y coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando más su cuerpo contra el mío para disfrutar más de aquel inesperado momento que estábamos compartiendo.

 **Continuará...**


	22. Capítulo 22

Todavía sin separar nuestros labios, comencé a notar cómo el frío calaba mis huesos y, sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí notablemente. Ante mi temblor, Snape se separó de mi cuerpo, rompiendo aquel mágico beso y mirándome ligeramente confundido.

–Debemos irnos –susurró mirando a su alrededor, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Traté de disimular mi cara de fastidio y salimos de la charca todavía empapados para emprender el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts. Durante todo el camino permanecimos callados. Las grandes zancadas de Snape me obligaron a acelerar mis pasos para no perderlo de vista. Con dificultad, recorrimos nuevamente el camino que nos había llevado hasta Hogsmeade. Al llegar al castillo, el profesor tiró su capa en el sofá a la vez que con un movimiento de varita avivaba el fuego de la chimenea.

–Mañana nos espera un duro día de trabajo, será mejor que subas a tu cuarto e intentes descansar –informó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la piedra de la chimenea.

–Allí no consigo descansar como aquí –susurré sincera, acercándome a él con cautela.

–Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte –atajó esta vez con frialdad.

Me coloqué a sus espaldas, intentando obviar su contestación para que mis dedos recorriesen sus costados hasta juntarse en su vientre simulando un tímido abrazo. Noté como respiraba con dificultad y escondía la cabeza entre sus hombros.

–Es mejor que subas a tu cuarto –repitió intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? –pregunté mientras mis labios se posaban sobre su espalda.

Severus se volteó con rapidez agarrando mis muñecas con fuerza.

–Ya te dije que no podía ofrecerte nada más –respondió elevando el tono de voz.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puede haber nada más entre nosotros? Sólo te pido que me des una explicación no consigo entenderlo –dije, frustrada.

Snape me soltó con brusquedad mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un extremo al otro de la sala.

–Porque no estoy hecho para esto, ¿es que no lo ves? Hay maldad dentro de mí, una oscuridad que, si se desatase, ni siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar.

–Pues yo no la veo por ningún lado –increpé malhumorada.

–¿Por qué crees que el Señor oscuro es tan vil, tan perverso?

Me quedé callada, sin dejar de observarlo.

–Cuando fragmentas tu alma algo se rompe dentro de ti. Si eres un alma pura es más difícil que te corrompas pero una como la mía…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que estás condenado? –dije irónicamente mientras lo observaba con incredulidad.

Snape se giró para evitar mirarme a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

–Hay más bondad en ti de lo que te imaginas, sabes lo que es el amor porque ya has amado una vez –atajé al recordar los momentos que había compartido con Lily.

–¡Sí! ¡Y por mi culpa está muerta! –respondió enojado.

–Eso forma parte del pasado, se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, ¿por qué no quieres aprovecharla?

Permaneció callado con la vista clavada en el fuego.

–No me convertiré en alguien como él… –susurró agónicamente en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –constaté mientras lo agarraba con firmeza por el antebrazo, haciendo que mi mirase. –¡Tú no eres como él!

–No deberías encapricharte conmigo, ¿por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?

–¿Y tú como eres capaz de besarme con la pasión con la que lo haces y después tratarme así?

Severus me apartó hacia un lado para encaminarse hacia su dormitorio.

–¡Contéstame! –chillé con las lágrimas asomando en mis ojos.

–Tienes razón. –Repitió sereno, aunque pude notar un ligero titubeo en su voz. –Jamás debí besarte y te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Con suerte, para bien o para mal todo esto habrá acabado pronto, por lo menos para mí.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté enojada avanzando hasta su posición. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Este no es mi sitio. Yo ya no debería de estar aquí. Volví de la muerte únicamente por el cometido que Dumbledore me encargó, pero eso es todo… mi vida hace tiempo que terminó y debo respetar su final. –contestó tranquilo con sus ojos clavados en mis pupilas.

Tardé un par de segundos en entenderlo. Retrocedí algunos pasos como si con eso consiguiese alejarme de sus desgarradoras palabras.

–¡No lo permitiré! –grité incontrolada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por mis mejillas.

–No es una decisión que te corresponda a ti tomar y no hay nada que puedas hacer – constató con seriedad antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de sí con un portazo.

 **Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, aunque no sé por qué no aparecen reflejados aquí, los puedo ir leyendo a través del correo. Entramos en la recta final de la historia, espero que la continuéis disfrutando!**

 **Saludos**

Subí enfurecida a mi cuarto, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasase. Permanecí despierta durante horas intentando diseñar un plan que fastidiase el propósito de Snape, pero estando allí encerrada mis posibilidades se reducían enormemente. Esperé unas horas hasta que el sol estuvo a punto de salir para colarme en la habitación del profesor y robar la capa de invisibilidad. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban totalmente desiertos y sus corredores se iban iluminando poco a poco. Caminé apresurada hasta la gran escalera para dirigirme al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Me senté en el escalón situado debajo del águila de piedra que conducía a dirección, esperando que Minerva llegase. Quince minutos más tarde, apareció ataviada con una elegante capa verde botella y su majestuoso sombrero picudo.

–Profesora –susurré quitándome la capa, ya que los pasillos continuaban estando solitarios.

Minerva abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Sorbete de limón –anunció mientras me agarraba por el antebrazo y me hacía subir por la escalera.

–¿Qué ocurre? No es buena idea que andes merodeando por el castillo, aunque sea bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

–Necesitaba hablar con usted, es sobre el profesor Snape –comuniqué con aprehensión.

McGonagall me miró curiosa y me llevó hasta una pequeña mesa camilla para servirme un poco de té mientras me animaba a que comenzase a relatarle el quid de mi preocupación. La profesora enmudeció cuando acabé de informarle acerca de las intenciones de Severus.

–Necesito su ayuda, profesora. Yo no puedo hacer nada si estoy aquí encerrada sin poder salir –exclamé desesperada.

–¿Y qué podríamos hacer? Es su decisión… –dijo acongojada.

–Si Snape quiere desaparecer antes deberá matar al demiguise, sin eso no podrá morir del todo.

–¿Qué propones que hagamos?

–Debemos esconderlo para que él jamás lo encuentre –respondí ilusionada, sabiendo que mi plan podría funcionar.

McGonagall se quedó en silencio, sopesando todo aquello, hasta que al fin se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la mesa de su despacho.

–Ya sé quién nos podría ayudar –dijo sacando un pergamino y comenzando a escribir con premura. –Rubeus Hagrid lo encontrará –informó sonriente.

–¿Es seguro? ¿Cree que podemos confiar en él? –pregunté algo alarmada al saber que otra persona sería conocedora de nuestro secreto.

–Sin duda, a Hagrid le confiaría mi propia vida, no hay nadie más leal que él. Le escribiré inmediatamente, lleva un par de semanas en las montañas nubladas criando a una camada de Ridgebacks Noruegos y a un Colacuerno Húngaro. No te preocupes, deja esto en mis manos. Te aseguro que lo encontraremos y lo pondremos a buen recaudo.

–Muchas gracias.

Me levanté de la silla para dirigirme a la salida cuando una especie de pileta de piedra al otro lado de la sala captó mi atención. Me aproximé intrigada hasta que mi mano se posó en el borde.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó McGonagall acercándose a mi posición.

–Esto es un pensadero, ¿verdad? –pregunté al observar el líquido viscoso de su interior.

–Así es, era del profesor Dumbledore, un recurso muy útil para aquellos magos que necesitan aliviar su mente cuando ésta se llena de información. Albus llevaba un almacenamiento muy selectivo de sus recuerdos. Actualmente, estos están cerrados bajo llave por si en algún momento se volviesen a necesitar –comentó la profesora con añoranza al recordar al viejo director.

–Pero, si Dumbledore está muerto… ¿cómo se activarán esos recuerdos? No disponemos de su sangre –pregunté contrariada.

McGonagall enmudeció mientras me miraba extrañada.

–El pensadero permite a la persona que se sumerge en él visualizar en tercera persona los recuerdos que previamente se hayan vertido –respondió sin dejar de escrutarme. –Cualquier hechizo que conlleve un pago de sangre pertenece a las Artes Oscuras. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me quedé en silencio, observando el líquido viscoso que descansaba sobre la pila.

–¿Qué ocurre si mezclas un pensamiento con sangre? –pregunté temerosa al recordar la noche en la que había vistos los recuerdos de Snape en la tienda, junto al bosque.

–Que corres el riesgo de perderte… de no saber distinguir cual es la verdadera realidad –atajó observándome por encima de sus viejas gafas. –Si la persona que vierte un recuerdo en el pensadero le suma un pago de sangre, ya no lo observa como un mero espectador, sino que además puede revivirlo… puede volver a sentir y a experimentar todo lo sucedido en ese momento –respondió dejando patente en su voz un tono de desaprobación.

Me quedé callada asimilando todo lo que McGonagall me acababa de decir.

–¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Es que acaso has visto algo así? –comentó preocupada.

–No lo sé… –mentí. –Supongo que lo leería en algún libro, ahora no lo recuerdo –finalicé esquivando su mirada.

Un ajetreo al otro lado del muro me indicó que tenía que marcharme si no quería que los pasillos se llenasen de estudiantes. Me despedí con un tímido movimiento de cabeza y salí rápidamente del despacho apurando mis zancadas bajo la capa intentando pasar desapercibida.

Entré con cautela y comprobé que Snape ya no estaba en su dormitorio, quizás ya se había puesto a trabajar. Guardé la capa de invisibilidad intentando no dejar rastro de mi escapada y volví a mi habitación. Me metí en la ducha, permaneciendo bajo el grifo más de quince minutos, necesitaba despojarme del cansancio de la noche, aunque sabía que mis ojeras me delatarían. Cuando acabé de prepararme regresé al laboratorio para continuar trabajando en la poción para Harry.

–Buenos días –susurré al entrar en la sala. Severus estaba destilando algo de color rosado y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando respondió a mi saludo.

La mañana transcurrió de una forma extraña, al igual que los días que se sucedieron. El profesor se dirigía a mí únicamente para darme instrucciones. El resto del tiempo permanecíamos en silencio, evitando que nuestras miradas coincidiesen.

Todas las noches me metía en la cama aovillándome en las sábanas e intentando mitigar el dolor que me producía su animadversión. A veces sentía que me ahogaba entre esas cuatro paredes y lo peor de todo es que todavía quedaba mucho para poder salir de allí.

La poción extractora transcurría según lo previsto. Por el comportamiento que Severus presentaba en lo referente a este tema las cosas estaban saliendo bien. La única pega es que algunos de los condimentos necesitaban fermentar durante semanas, lo que hacía que ésta se demorase irremediablemente en el tiempo. Un par de semanas después de duro trabajo me desperté como de costumbre y bajé al ya familiar laboratorio de Snape, pero él no estaba allí. Una pequeña nota descansaba sobre la mesa:

 _"He vuelto a Hogsmeade, hay algunas cosas que todavía necesito. Lima las uñas de unicornio y de Thestral y échalas al caldero. SS"_

Hice lo que ponía en la nota y me quedé esperando su regreso leyendo un libro. Ya era entrada la medianoche y el profesor todavía no había llegado. Me acerqué a la vidriera que estaba justo detrás de la mesa de su despacho para observar la misma vista que yo tenía desde mi dormitorio. Las hojas de los abetos estaban cargadas de nieve dando un aspecto totalmente navideño, y es que al fin y al cabo, solo faltaban unas semanas para nochebuena.

Un ruido en el baño me hizo desenfundar mi varita. Me acerqué cautelosa, el sonido se parecía a una especie de zumbido, como cuando una mosca decide pasearse molestamente por la habitación. Me adentré en el pequeño cuarto hasta descubrir la fuente del extraño ruido. De los bordes del espejo que allí había salía un flagrante color verdoso que se asolapaba como lenguas de fuego a la plata del marco. Me quedé hipnotizada mirándolo a la vez que veía mi propio reflejo en él.

 **Continuará...**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Aviso: este capítulo está contado desde la perspectiva de Snape.**

* * *

Me levanté esa mañana sin pegar ojo, aunque ya era algo habitual. Caminé por mi habitación intentando placar mis pensamientos. Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba respirar aire puro. Sabía que no sería capaz de verla nuevamente y seguir fingiendo mi indiferencia. Me resultaba demasiado abrumador.

Saqué del mueble un frasco de poción Multijugos y me bebí una cantidad considerable de un solo trago. Abandoné el castillo con mi nueva identidad y caminé hasta que mis pies suplicaron descanso. Me adentré en lo que parecía una lúgubre taberna, aunque al entrar descubrí que era un antiguo burdel regentado por la famosa Madame Claude. Valoré el salir de allí, pero jarras de cerveza y mujeres desnudas parecían un buen plan para alejar a Crawford de mis continuos pensamientos.

Me recosté sobre uno de los sofás después de que una señorita me trajese la bebida. Me sentía cansado y exhausto, las mujeres que estaban por allí bailaban sinuosamente restregando su cuerpo por la finas barras de acero que utilizaban para seducir burdamente a los hombres. Las vistas que tenía a mi alrededor no estaban consiguiendo el efecto esperado, por lo que decidí abandonarme a la bebida. Quizás así podría dormir de una vez por todas. Una neblina se instauró en mis ojos al llegar a la séptima copa. Mis párpados, pesados, se abrían con dificultad, pero antes de cerrarlos por completo pude distinguir una cara demasiado familiar.

Draco Malfoy bebía y reía jocoso al otro lado de la sala a la vez que introducía varios billetes de un dólar en el canalillo de una de las bailarinas. Noté cómo su mirada abandonaba los pechos de la joven señorita para escrutarme en la distancia. Su cara cambió por completo, me quedé aterrado al darme cuenta de que, inexplicablemente, me había reconocido. Me levanté a trompicones para salir de allí cuanto antes. El efecto del alcohol debía de haber anulado de alguna forma la poción Multijugos, ya que mis manos habían vuelto a coger el pálido aspecto que lucían siempre.

Desenfundé mi varita mientras me escabullía por la puerta trasera, intentando escapar, pero el ajetreo que escuché a mis espaldas me confirmó que el joven Malfoy me seguía.

–¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó Draco sin llegar a alcanzarme.

Busqué en el pequeño saco que siempre llevaba conmigo la capa de invisibilidad, pero mis reflejos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para sacarla antes de que otro hechizo de Draco me alcanzase.

–No sabes cómo me recompensarán el resto de mortífagos cuando te lleve conmigo –exclamó eufórico acercándose a mí. –¡Llevamos semanas buscándote!

Me escondí tras uno de los árboles, intentando recuperar mi cordura. Ojalá los efectos del alcohol desapareciesen con la rapidez con la que lo habían hecho los de la poción. Empuñé mi varita dispuesto a hacerle frente.

–¡Inmovilus! –gritó Malfoy en el mismo instante en el que descubrió mi posición.

Caí al suelo petrificado, sin poder moverme. Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar la risa del estúpido crío jactándose de lo fácil que le había resultado cazarme.

–¡Nunc dormiamus!

Mis ojos se cerraron por completo y un sueño profundo me invadió.

...

Un dolor intenso en mis muñecas me hizo despertar. Miré hacia abajo con dificultad y comprobé cómo solo conseguía rozar el suelo con la punta de mis zapatos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la claridad de la habitación. Miles de antorchas decoraban las paredes. En el centro, cuatro mortífagos enmascarados me miraban sin inmutarse. Tiré de mis brazos para ponerme en guardia, pero mis muñecas estaban cercadas por unas robustas cadenas haciendo que mi cuerpo quedase prácticamente suspendido en el aire.

–Mirad quién ha tenido el placer de acompañarnos esta noche… el señor Severus Snape –informó la voz de Lucius, saliendo de las sombras.

–Parece que esta segunda vida no te ha tratado demasiado bien –respondió Draco con los brazos cruzados y su espalda reposada sobre la fría piedra.

Las risas de los mortífagos se hicieron eco en la habitación.

–¿Cómo es que el Señor Tenebroso te acogió de nuevo en su rebaño? Todo el mundo mágico se jactó de cómo tú y tu familia os redimíais con el rabo entre las piernas –respondí como pude, mofándome en su cara.

–¡Cruccio! –exclamó Lucius, apuntando con su varita directamente a mi pecho.

El dolor de la maldición me recorrió por completo. Mis pulmones se cerraban poco a poco impidiéndome respirar y mis huesos se retorcían dentro de mi cuerpo de una forma imposible.

–Y bien, Severus… ¿por dónde íbamos? –dijo con superioridad mientras se acercaba a mí.

–¿Qué quieres? –inquirí con la voz cargada de odio y desprecio.

–Sé que Dumbledore y tu elucubrasteis un plan para proteger la vida de Potter –susurró tan cerca de mi oreja que pude oler su asqueroso aliento. –Pero es algo que está fuera de tu alcance, ni te imaginas lo poderoso que es ya. ¿Ves su marca? –dijo mientras se remangaba el brazo. –Pronto estará más nítida que nunca.

–¿Crees que esto saldrá bien Lucius? ¿Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso te perdonará? –dije intentando emular una carcajada.

–Por supuesto que lo hará, y me agasajará cuando le entregue lo que quiere –respondió emocionado.

–¿Y qué es? –pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo al resto de mortífagos que continuaban con las máscaras puestas.

–Vamos Severus, no es difícil adivinar que serías incapaz de matar al muchacho. ¿Dónde está?

–¿El qué? –pregunté intentando parecer indiferente.

–La poción extractora del alma –respondió intimidante, parándose frente a mí.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Claro que lo sabes. Tú la quieres para desprender el alma de Potter de la de Voldemort y así poder matar al Señor Tenebroso, y nosotros la queremos para lo mismo, solo que en nuestro beneficio.

Permanecí callado mientras nuestras miradas se retaban.

–Vamos Severus, él será magnánimo contigo. Si nos la facilitas por las buenas te concederá una muerte rápida.

–Estás loco si crees que te va a perdonar. Tú y toda tu familia moriréis antes de que podáis siquiera suplicar.

–¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –preguntó enfurecido, colocando su varita en mi cuello.

–Jamás te lo diré –respondí con desprecio.

–¡IMPERIO!

Un fuego arrollador comenzó a hervir mi sangre, pero ya había experimentado aquella maldición en otras ocasiones.

–¡Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso ha sido capaz de doblegarme con ella, mucho menos lo harás tú! -chillé con el fuego presente en mis ojos.

–¡DIME DONDE LA TIENES!

Me mantuve callado para que se acercara y, cuando conseguí tenerlo a mi altura, le escupí en la cara. Lucius se alejó malhumorado maldiciendo a sus espaldas y tirando un par de sillas a su paso. Yo respiré profundamente, intentando recuperarme.

–¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Es que solo tú eres lo suficientemente necio como para mostrar tu cara? –pregunté con sorna. Sabía que era totalmente imposible salir de allí de una pieza, quizás si los provocaba toda aquella tortura terminaría antes.

Otros tres mortífagos se quitaron las máscaras.

–Vaya, vaya…pero qué bajo habéis caído… –respondí al reconocer a una de las mujeres que acababa de descubrirse el rostro. –¿Desde cuándo el Señor Tenebroso acepta en su séquito a los sangre sucia?

–¡Sectumsempra! –exclamó Draco desde la esquina de la sala.

Numerosas heridas se abrieron con profundidad en mi piel, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzase a encharcarse de sangre.

–Es inútil, Draco. Trae el espejo. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

–¿Qué esperas, que me mire en un espejo y me horrorice de mi apariencia? –pregunté elevando mi rostro para evitar que la brecha que se había abierto en mi frente empapase mis ojos de sangre. –Vamos Lucius, creo que con la edad has perdido tu toque… –dije entre risotadas, emborrachado por el dolor.

–Sólo quiero que me muestres lo que necesito.

–Jamás te la daré.

–Eso ya lo veremos…

Dos hombres aparecieron nuevamente en la sala empujando algo que me dejó totalmente desconcertado.

–¿Lo reconoces? –preguntó Draco con sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–No es posible, se destruyó durante la guerra –informé perplejo.

–Sí y nosotros lo hemos reconstruido e incluso mejorado –dijo otra voz que fui incapaz de identificar.

–No conseguirás hacer nada con él. El espejo de Oesed muestra cosas diferentes dependiendo de la persona que lo mire.

–En efecto, querido amigo, y ahora nos mostrará lo que tú más deseas. ¿Es que ya te has desangrado tanto que no eres capaz de escuchar con claridad? ¿O es que estás obviando el hecho de que lo hemos mejorado?

El espejo se alzaba ante mí con majestuosidad, aunque no con el brillo con el que solía deleitar a todo aquel que lo miraba. Los cristales rotos se amontonaban unos sobre otros, dejando visibles algunas fisuras. Uno de los mortífagos cogió un recipiente que contenía un viscoso líquido de color verdoso y con un hábil movimiento de varita lo vertió sobre toda la extensión del marco. El líquido comenzó a moverse, como si tuviese vida propia, ocupando aquellos lugares que estaban resquebrajados.

–¡Míralo! –gritó Lucius al ver que cerraba automáticamente mis ojos.

Dos mortífagos más aparecieron. Uno sujetó mi cabeza con fuerza mientras el otro hundía sus dedos en mis ojos, forzándome a que los abriera. Intenté zafarme, pero el hechizo Inmobilus me paralizó, dejándome petrificado con la vista clavada en el cristal. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no ocurriera, grité interiormente mil veces… hasta que una fina lágrima comenzó a resbalar dolorosamente por mi rostro, al percatarme de la imagen que se estaba formando dentro del espejo.

 **Continuará...**


	25. Capítulo 25

Mi imagen se distorsionó en el espejo poco a poco y me acerqué todavía más para intentar descifrar la escena que se formaba nuevamente en él, pero no conseguía verla con nitidez. Noté como una fuerza inexplicable tiraba de mí e intenté resistirme, pero era demasiado fuerte.

…

Caí precipitadamente sobre un frío y húmedo suelo. Me incorporé con dificultad y totalmente desconcertada.

–¡Vaya! Cuando creíamos que nada más podría sorprendernos –exclamó una irritante voz a mis espaldas

–¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!

Levanté la vista al instante, Severus estaba esposado y con el cuerpo amoratado. Sus ropajes estaban encharcados en sangre. Grité descontrolada y me abalancé sobre él, pero al momento unas frías y robustas manos me sostuvieron, inmovilizándome.

–¿Esta estúpida chiquilla es el culmen de tus deseos? –comentó entre carcajadas una voz que me resultaba familiar.

–¡Lucius! –intervine con desprecio al reconocer su cara.

–¡Bienvenida! –exclamó de forma burlona. –Por lo visto no es a Snape el único al que se le da bien volver de la muerte –comentó mientras me agarraba con fuerza la barbilla.

–¿Qué le habéis hecho? –pregunté enfurecida intentando zafarme.

–Eso se lo ha hecho él solito… pero ahora que estás con nosotros, quizá no se niegue a contestar a nuestras preguntas –dijo mientras retaba a Snape con la mirada.

–Juro que te mataré y disfrutaré con cada segundo hasta que tu cuerpo sin vida caiga al suelo –susurró Severus en un tono peligroso.

Todos los mortífagos de la sala estallaron en carcajadas.

–Me parece que no estás en disposición de amenazar a nadie, ¿no crees?... ¿y bien?, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? Somos todo oídos.

–Púdrete en el infierno, Malfoy –articuló el profesor exhalando con dificultad.

Estaba totalmente aterrada, mis ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Snape una y otra vez haciendo recuento de las múltiples heridas que lo estaban debilitando. Mis pupilas comenzaron a arder, me sentía impotente, necesitaba auxiliarlo de alguna forma.

–Muy bien –atajó Lucius. –Creo que necesitas un aliciente –constató mientras se acercaba a mí.

–¡Cruccio! –exclamó con una sonrisa de superioridad, dirigiendo su varita a mi pecho.

–¡NO! –gritó Severus descontrolado mientras yo me retorcía de dolor.

–¡¿Dónde la estás elaborando?! –preguntó Lucius con fuerza haciéndose eco por encima de mis gritos.

La maldición cesó a los pocos segundos. Intenté incorporarme del suelo, pero mis rodillas flaquearon, por lo que volví a caer estrepitosamente.

–No se lo digas… –susurré en un hilo de voz, dirigiéndome a Snape.

El profesor me miró desolado, el dolor que manifestaban sus ojos al verme así era indescriptible. Draco Malfoy salió de entre las sombras, caminó hasta mi posición y me agarró fuertemente de la cabellera, arrastrando mi cuerpo unos cuantos metros atrás.

–Quizás preferirías ver cómo todos estos hombres la toman de uno en uno delante de ti, al fin y al cabo hoy no has podido disfrutar del espectáculo final en el burdel. –informó sádicamente.

Snape lo miró con desprecio a la vez que maldecía por lo bajo.

–¡Tomas! –pronunció el pequeño de los Malfoy, abriendo mi camisa de un solo tirón. –¿Quieres ser tú el primero?

Intenté resistirme a su sujeción, pero estaba demasiado débil.

–¡BASTA! –gritó enloquecido al ver que aquel hombre se abalanzaba sobre mí. –¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Draco miró a su padre con aire de autosuficiencia, se habían salido con la suya.

–Estamos esperando, Severus –dijo Lucius acercándose a él.

–Todavía no está terminada.

–Bien, te propongo algo –comentó a la vez que le hacía indicaciones a los mismos mortífagos que me habían estado sujetando para que lo soltaran. –Acabarás la poción antes de la próxima luna llena y nos la entregarás. Si te demoras aunque solo sea un minuto, tu amiguita sufrirá las consecuencias –finalizó con una risa triunfante.

–¿Cómo sabré que no le harás daño? –preguntó Severus todavía con una mano esposada.

–No lo sabrás. Así que más vale que te des prisa, el tiempo corre…

Snape me miró devastado, yo aparté mis ojos de él para no infligirle más dolor del que ya estaba soportando. Avanzó hasta mí y me extendió sus manos, pero los mortífagos lo agarraron antes de que llegase siquiera a rozarme para sacarlo rápidamente de allí.

 **Continuará...**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Aviso: perspectiva de Snape:**

* * *

Recorrí los fríos y húmedos pasillos que me rodeaban con una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, para que no identificase su lugar secreto.

–Nos veremos pronto, Severus –susurró la voz de la mujer a la que me había dirigido como sangre sucia a la vez que me tiraba al suelo y me propinaba una dura patada en las costillas.

Me quité la bolsa con rapidez, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido. La oscuridad de la noche me impedía ver con claridad. Estaba totalmente perdido, no sabía qué rumbo tomar y mis heridas todavía seguían abiertas.

La imagen de Crawford a manos de Lucius me cruzó la mente durante un par de segundos, haciéndome estremecer. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Junté unas cuantas piedras, colocándolas de forma que simularan los vértices de un pentágono, para crear un hechizo localizador. Comencé a pronunciar el encantamiento que, con suerte, haría que Buckbeak me encontrase.

Un bramido surcó el cielo poco después. El pájaro se acercó a mí, cauteloso, mientras me ofrecía su pico a modo de ayuda para que me incorporase. Me subí a su lomo con dificultad y me agarré con fuerza a sus alas.

–A la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts –articulé exhausto.

Cuando Buckbeak aterrizó, desperté de mi letargo. Estaba prácticamente congelado.

–Lumus –susurré de forma inaudible mientras me movía por la oscuridad de los pasillos del colegio, rezando por no encontrarme a Filch o a la estúpida de su gata.

Aporreé la puerta de McGonagall, dejando la educación a un lado.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios está…? –preguntó Minerva antes de enmudecer al verme. –¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dijo alarmada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y me ayudaba a acomodarme en una silla.

Comencé a relatarle a todo lo sucedido aquella noche, mientras intentaba que mis heridas cicatrizasen a través de simples encantamientos.

–Debemos convocar a la Orden, Severus –informó preocupada.

–Sí, necesitamos organizarnos, son más de lo que creía…

–¿Cómo lo haremos?

–Debemos de tener controlado a Potter, pero él no puede sospechar nada, debe de seguir como hasta ahora. Si se llegase a enterar de que estamos confabulando un plan, corremos el riesgo de que Voldemort también se entere.

–Tenemos que hablar con Ginny. Mandaré una lechuza a los Wesley, quizás sean capaces de inventar algo que los reúna a todos sin que parezca sospechoso.

Asentí incorporándome todavía dolorido.

–¿Crees que serás capaz de terminarla para entonces? –preguntó McGonagall preocupada.

–Eso espero –respondí asustado al rememorar las consecuencias.

Bajé hasta las mazmorras y me metí de lleno en el laboratorio de pociones. Estaría día y noche si hacía falta, no iba a permitir que se saliesen nuevamente con la suya.

…

Las horas transcurrían vertiginosamente despacio, sentía el cuerpo magullado a causa de las múltiples maldiciones pero no podía parar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba darme un respiro veía el rostro de Crawford cautiva de esos indeseables. La ira me recorría al instante fluyendo con fuerza por mis venas proporcionándome el aliciente necesario para seguir.

La poción iba a ser puramente experimental, ya no había tiempo para suposiciones o pruebas. Voldemort estaba adquiriendo fuerza dentro del cuerpo de Potter, no podíamos permitir de ninguna forma que llegase a conectar con los pensamientos de éste o todo estaría perdido…pero la única forma de recuperar a Harry, era hacerlo conocedor de nuestro plan, solo necesitábamos que el Señor Tenebroso no se enterarse.

A la mañana siguiente, McGonagall bajó puntualmente a las mazmorras, donde yo todavía continuaba con mi trabajo.

–Ya he dado aviso a la Orden.

–Necesito verlo, Minerva.

La profesora se quedó boquiabierta ante tal revelación.

–¡Pero si tú mismo has dicho que era peligroso! Si le contamos algo a Potter corremos el riesgo de que Voldemort lo sepa –dijo remarcando sus últimas palabras.

–Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que no forme parte de nuestro plan. Si sabe a qué se enfrenta podrá defenderse, o dejar que nosotros lo hagamos. –Respondió de forma reflexiva.

–¿Y qué propones?

–Ya he practicado la Oclumancia con Potter en el pasado, solo tengo que ahondar un poco más y creo que seré capaz de ayudarle a establecer una barrera que mantenga a salvo sus decisiones y pensamientos.

–¿Pero qué harás cuando te vea?

–Ése es el problema… llevo dándole vueltas toda la noche, y creo que si adquiriese el aspecto de alguno de sus familiares más cercanos, conseguiría el tiempo necesario para conectar nuestras mentes, cerrar sus conductos y levantar esa barrera antes de contarle toda la verdad

McGonagall permaneció en silencio, sopesando la idea del profesor. Era un plan arriesgado, pero era el único que tenían.

–Me pondré en contacto con Ginny –comunicó la directora antes de dirigirse a su despacho.

Me quedé nuevamente solo en aquella sala intentando alejar todos los fantasmas que acudían a mi mente. Ni siquiera podía permitirme el lujo de pensar en Crawford o me derrumbaría. " _¡Maldito Lucius!"_ Murmuré entre dientes. Siempre había tenido envidia de que los dos magos más famosos de todos los tiempos confiasen más en mí que en él y esta era su forma de pagármelo, haciéndole daño a la única persona que realmente me importaba.

Me detuve unos segundos delante del caldero, analizando mi último pensamiento. Me asustaban aquellas palabras, me prometí a mí mismo centenares de veces que no dejaría que aquello me volviese a ocurrir. Había sido insoportablemente doloroso en el pasado pero, lo realmente tormentoso ahora, era no tenerla entre mis brazos.

Vacié el mejunje que había estado destilando sobre la poción y la tapé, ahora harían falta más de diez horas de cocción. Salí de mi prisión particular y me metí en la cama, quizás si conseguía cerrar los ojos toda aquella angustia se aminoraría.

 **Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Aviso: perspectiva de Snape:**

* * *

La misma mañana en que partí hacia la madriguera, saqué una pequeña parte de la poción y la dejé a enfriar, no quería arriesgarme a hacerlo con toda. Solo faltaban dos días para que fuese luna llena y no podía permitirme el más mínimo error.

–¡Hola, profesor! No sabe cuánto me alegro de que… –exclamó una emotiva Ginny haciéndose paso entre los maizales.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Ahora lo entiendo todo, hace semanas que está muy raro.

–¿Raro?

–Sí, su carácter ha cambiado. Ahora está más irascible, se enfada por cualquier cosa y prefiere estar solo –dijo mientras se arrancaba un pelo y me lo tendía.

Lo cogí con cuidado y lo introduje en el pequeño botijo de poción Multijugos para, acto seguido, bebérmela.

–Está en la habitación del segundo piso, leyendo el profeta. Los demás han salido, he preferido que no tuviese interrupciones.

Cuando mi cuerpo se transformó por completo me dirigí a la casa. Potter permanecía en silencio y no levantó la mirada cuando me introduje en la sala.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunté mientras me colocaba en el sofá contiguo a él.

–Igual que la última vez que me lo preguntaste –respondió cortante.

Aprovechando su pasividad, decidí descorchar el frasco de la poción adormecedora. Contuve mi respiración durante varios segundos, esperando a que el aire se impregnase de aquel aroma. Una vez que Potter se quedó dormido, Ginny, que había estado esperando fuera de la habitación, y yo, levantamos su cuerpo y lo tendimos sobre la cama.

–¿Qué hará ahora, profesor?

–Le obligaré a cerrar todos los conductos de su mente ayudándome de la maldición Imperius.

La muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Es la única forma. Voldemort es legeremante, si no lo hago sabrá que me estoy metiendo en la cabeza de Potter.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Eso será suficiente?

–No, Ginny. Harry sabe luchar contra la maldición, con suerte tendré un par de minutos para que consiga subir esa barrera siguiendo mis instrucciones.

–Harry me contó que ya había practicado la Oclumancia con usted.

–Si, por eso sé que es capaz de lograrlo. El único problema es que ahora el tiempo no está de nuestro lado y solo tendremos un intento –respondí mientras agarraba mi varita y colocaba una mano sobre su frente.

–¡Imperio!

El muchacho, todavía inconsciente, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor sobre el mullido colchón de plumas. Ginny me miraba apremiante mientras yo no dejaba de murmurar las secuencias de hechizos que me proporcionarían la llave de acceso a la mente de Potter.

Un par de minutos después, el cuerpo de Harry se congeló como si se hubiese quedado petrificado y yo me sumí en un mar de pensamientos dónde nuestras mentes comenzaron a confluir en una sola corriente de información.

–¡¿PROFESOR?! –gritó el muchacho minutos después, incorporándose por completo de la cama

–Tranquilo, ya ha pasado –respondí aliviado y satisfecho.

Potter me miró desconcertado y con la respiración totalmente agitada.

–¡Acelerátte! –exclamé apuntándome con mi propia varita.

Los efectos de la poción Multijugos comenzaron a desaparecer a la vez que poco a poco iba recuperando mi apariencia.

–No… ¿cómo es posible? Usted está…

–¿Muerto? –respondí jocoso. –Todavía me quedaba por enseñarte alguna que otra lección –expliqué agradecido de que nuestro plan siguiese por el buen camino.

Hicieron falta varias horas para que todos los miembros de la Orden, incluido Harry, nos pusiésemos al tanto de los acontecimientos y del futuro próximo que nos acechaba. Debíamos estar alerta para la batalla que se avecinaba.

–Me gustaría disculparme, Severus –puntualizó Arthur Wesley a modo de despedida.

Permanecí en silencio, mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

–Creo que nunca he tenido la ocasión de decírtelo y, por suerte, ahora se me ha brindado la oportunidad.

–¿De qué, exactamente? –pregunté con el semblante serio aunque algo sorprendido.

–Fuimos muchos los que dudamos de tu lealtad en el pasado. Siempre hemos vitoreado la valentía y la fuerza de Potter y cómo ha sabido sobrellevar las dificultades que se han presentado, pero tú… siempre lo has protegido desde la sombra y, con él, a todos nosotros.

Lo miré sincero, agradeciendo aquellas palabras, aunque en mi fuero interno sabía que no era merecedor de tal gratitud. Elevé mi varita apuntando al cielo y con un ligero toque, desaparecí.

 **Continuará...**


	28. Capítulo 28

Estaba completamente helada y notaba mis músculos entumecidos a causa de la humedad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí encerrada. Me arrastré hasta la puerta y peté en ella con los nudillos de mi mano, empleando la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó uno de los mortífagos al que habían encargado el turno de vigilancia.

–Agua… –pronuncié en apenas un susurro.

La puerta de la celda se abrió al cabo de unos pocos segundos y el hombre depositó un cuenco en el suelo.

–Aquí tienes.

Obnubilada, me arrastré hacia él, pero cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron el borde, el mortífago le propinó una patada desparramando todo el contenido por el suelo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería que se jactase de mi frustración. Aun así, salió de allí riéndose a carcajadas.

–Es la hora –comentó Lucius impidiendo que el mortífago cerrase la puerta.

–¿Dónde será el intercambio?

–En un terreno neutral, he de ir solo –respondió Malfoy haciéndole gestos al resto de mortífagos que le habían acompañado para que me incorporaran.

–¿Quién lo ha decidido? –preguntó Draco con aire de arrogancia a la vez que se acercaba. –¿Es que acaso ya le están mangoneando, padre? ¿Va a permitir que sea Snape el que ponga las reglas?

–Por supuesto que no, hemos quedado bajo el puente de la Hilandera, cerca de donde está la vieja casa de Severus. Os quiero por los alrededores, vuestro cometido es pasar desapercibidos hasta que llegue el momento de actuar.

–¡En marcha!

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, todo giraba a mi alrededor. Al aterrizar, mi cuerpo se desplomó y mi mejilla derecha se acomodó en el frío barro sobre el que ahora descansaba mi cuerpo.

–¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO? –exclamó una voz desgarradora.

Intenté abrir mis párpados, pero pesaban demasiado.

–¿La has traído? –preguntó Lucius con sorna. –¡Entrégamela!

–¿Es que acaso crees que soy imbécil? No has cumplido el trato, te dije que vinieras solo.

Malfoy se agachó a la vez que tiraba de mis ropajes para incorporarme.

–¿Quieres que la mate? En menos de dos segundos ambos podríais estar muertos.

–En menos de dos segundos, la única posibilidad que tenéis de saliros con la vuestra podría desaparecer –respondió mientras abría el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción y lo inclinaba, indicando que estaba dispuesto a tirarlo. –¿Es que acaso me temes, Lucius? ¿Soy demasiado fuerte para ti?

Malfoy miró a sus alrededores con nerviosismo.

–¡Dejadnos solos! –exclamó alzando la voz con fuerza.

Un par de minutos después, varios destellos negros se perdieron en el cielo nocturno, dejando patentes los lugares en los que el resto de mortífagos habían permanecido escondidos.

–Dumbledore no daría crédito a tu comportamiento. –espetó el padre de Draco. –¿Vas a echar a perder la vida de Potter por una estúpida sangre sucia? Al final no eres el héroe del que todo el mundo hablaba –dijo a la vez que me zarandeaba.

Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a enfocar. Severus Snape estaba delante de mí y, aunque la distancia entre ambos era considerable, pude observar su rostro con claridad. Sus ojos, que ahora descansaban sobre unas mejillas más huesudas y unas ojeras más prominentes, conectaron al instante con los míos, otorgándome toda la calidez que no había tenido hasta ese momento.

–¡Entrégamela! –exclamó Malfoy nuevamente, a la vez que hundía la varita en mi garganta.

–Está bien… ¿la quieres? ¡Cógela! –informó Snape lanzando con fuerza el pequeño frasco.

Lucius deshizo inmediatamente mi agarre para alcanzar la poción, que Snape había proyectado intencionadamente en dirección al río. Mi cuerpo se tambaleó durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente perdí el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando unas familiares manos rodearon mi cuerpo, haciéndome desaparecer.

…

–Tómate esto, te sentirás mejor.

–¿Dónde estamos? –intenté articular mientras el profesor vertía el contenido del frasco en mi boca.

–En la parte trasera del hospital de San Mungo, quería comprobar cómo estabas, quizás el remedio que te he dado no sea suficiente. ¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó apremiante, moviendo mis ropajes para que mi piel quedase al descubierto.

–Ya me encuentro mejor, mis heridas se están cerrando –informé mientras extendía los brazos para que viese que la poción estaba funcionando.

Snape rodeó mi cara con sus manos mientras me acunaba en su pecho.

–Si te llega a pasar algo yo…

–No debiste haberlo hecho, ahora ellos la tienen –respondí con preocupación, incorporándome con dificultad ya que todavía notaba mis huesos entumecidos.

–Lo importante no es la poción, sino lo que se haga después. Lo único que el preparado consigue es que la parte del alma fusionada se separe durante un pequeño margen de tiempo.

–¡Pero si ellos cogen a Harry acabarán con él al instante!

–No les será tan fácil. Toda la orden está preparada, no conseguirán llegar a él. Rodearemos todo el perímetro de la madriguera.

–Pues entonces démonos prisa –atajé intentando disimular un escalofrío.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó horrorizado.

–Contigo.

–¡De ninguna manera! No estás en condiciones de luchar, te llevaré al castillo.

–No vamos a discutir sobre esto, voy a ir con o sin tu ayuda. Además, me encuentro perfectamente –informé asombrándome yo misma de lo recuperada que me sentía.

–Necesito tener la cabeza despejada, no puedo tenerte allí, si ellos te hacen daño…

–Creo que no lo entiendes –aclaré con propiedad. –El único que realmente tiene poder para hacerme daño eres tú… el resto podré soportarlo. Sabré hacer frente a lo que venga, tú mismo reconociste que era una bruja con muchas cualidades. Sé defenderme sola y hasta ahora creo que no lo he hecho tan mal.

–Crawford…

Con cautela me acerqué a él a la vez que cargaba mi peso sobre las puntas de mis pies para poder acercarme a su boca. Sus manos, temblorosas, rodearon mi cintura apretándola con fuerza y descargando en ella toda la tensión acumulada de estos días.

–Estamos juntos en esto –susurré mientras mis labios rozaban con salvaje intensidad los suyos.

El profesor se desabrochó el botón que mantenía colocada la capa alrededor de sus hombros para depositarla sobre de mi espalda.

–Ten, te hará falta esto –comentó mientras introducía una nueva varita con empuñadura de roble en la parte trasera de mi pantalón. –Agárrate fuerte –informó mientras tomaba mis manos.

Hice lo que me indicó a la vez que cerraba los ojos y hundía mi rostro en su cuello. Aspiré con fuerza su aroma y al instante todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Snape depositó un suave beso sobre mi frente consiguiendo con aquel simple gesto que los días de tortura en aquella fría y húmeda celda se difuminaran al instante de mi mente.

 **Continuará...**


	29. Capítulo 29

–¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó una agitada muchacha pelirroja desde el umbral de la alcoba.

–Tal vez no contasen con todos nosotros. Sin duda estarán diseñando un plan de ataque –respondió el pocionista entrando en la estancia un tanto preocupado.

–¿Quién es, Severus? –preguntó Molly Wesley sin dejar de escrutarme.

–Es Crawford, la coordinadora de la liga interescolar de Quidditch –pronunció Harry alejándose de la ventana para tenderme la mano. –Es un placer volver a verla, aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias.

–Me alegro de que hayáis conseguido escapar con vida –susurró Ginny con aparente nerviosismo.

–Los demás ya están preparados, debemos colocarnos en nuestros puestos –informó Lupin saliendo de la casa.

–No salgas de aquí, te quedarás con Harry, Hermione y Ginny. No dejaremos que se acerquen –me susurró Snape mientras todo el mundo se preparaba para el ataque.

–¡No! Iré contigo –exclamé exasperada.

–Por favor –suplicó con mirada apremiante. –Te necesito aquí…

Intenté tragarme mi frustración e ignorar el vacío que me causaba el verlo marchar.

–Recuerda lo que te dije –susurró Harry a Ginny de forma casi inaudible.

–No, Harry… –respondió entre sollozos.

–¡Prométemelo!

La esposa de Potter asintió de forma confusa, a la vez que éste enjugaba sus lágrimas y la consolaba con un tierno y sincero beso.

–¡Ya están aquí! –exclamó una voz desde el piso inferior.

Me acerqué con rapidez al ventanal. Toda la madriguera estaba rodeada de mortífagos enmascarados. Los dos bandos permanecieron en silencio durante escasos minutos hasta que un primer destello dio el paso para el inicio de la lucha.

Aberforth, Hagrid, Slughorn, Lupin, Minerva y Snape cubrían el primer frente. Todos se movían con experta pericia. Al enemigo le resultaba casi imposible avanzar. Suspiré aliviada al ver como uno de los mortífagos caía a manos de Severus, tal vez todo aquello terminase rápido.

De pronto, un destello de luz atravesó el pecho de Abertorth, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

–¡No! –exclamó Harry cargado de ira.

A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Slughorn también se derrumbó, seguido de un estruendoso vitoreo por parte del bando enemigo.

Potter agarró con fuerza su varita, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

–¡Harry! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –preguntó Granger horrorizada.

–¡No pasará otra vez, Hermione! No permitiré que todos mueran por mi culpa. Es a mí a quien quieren.

–¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Si te matan a ti, todos estaremos muertos!

–¡No lo permitiré!

Un chillido ahogado escapó de la boca de Ginny, derrumbándose sobre el suelo de la habitación sin dejar de observar a través del ventanal. Todos nos acercamos de inmediato para comprobar, horrorizados, el panorama que teníamos delante. Los tres hijos de Ginny y Harry estaban siendo apuntados a golpe de varita.

–¿TODAVÍA VAS A ESCONDERTE TRAS ESOS MUROS? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTAN TUS HIJOS? –gritó la voz de Lucius haciéndose eco en todo el lugar.

–Pero, ¿cómo los han encontrado? –preguntó Hermione entre sollozos.

Bajamos las escaleras a gran velocidad hasta unirnos a Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Luna, George y Neville, que ocupaban la segunda línea de ataque.

–¡Por fin te dejas ver! –exclamó Lucius sonriendo.

–¡SUÉLTALOS MALFOY, AQUÍ ME TIENES!

Todos observamos cómo Potter se hacía paso sin titubeos a través de los miembros de la orden.

–¡COGEDLO!

Dos de los mortífagos que estaban más cerca lo agarraron con brusquedad mientras lo desarmaban. Draco arqueó una ceja al ver el panorama a la vez que con un puntapié liberaba a la pequeña Lily.

–¡Padre! –exclamó apremiante el mayor de los Potter.

–¡Ginny, sácalos de aquí!

La mujer de Harry, junto con Molly, se abalanzaron sobre los niños para, al cabo de unos segundos, desaparecer por medio de un traslador.

–¡Acabemos con esto! –informó Potter sin apenas pestañear, mientras agarraba con brusquedad el pequeño frasco que Lucius sostenía.

Lo descorchó sin miramientos, envalentonado por la furia que le consumía.

Todos permanecimos expectantes, ninguno sabía lo que ocurriría a partir de aquel momento. Busqué la mirada tranquilizadora de Snape a través del gentío, pero en ellos solo pude percibir miedo.

Potter cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un destello de luz salió con fuerza a través de sus ojos y de su boca, creando una onda expansiva que nos hizo retroceder. En el medio del claro, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a convulsionar. Sus ojos pasaban del azul cielo al verde lima en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios se retraían formando una mueca felina que dejaba entrever todos sus dientes.

Sin lugar a dudas se estaba desarrollando una gran batalla, pero solo había dos personas que estaban siendo partícipes de ella.

Ginny cruzó nuevamente el umbral de la casa, pero esta vez sin la compañía de Molly. Su semblante indicaba que habían conseguido poner a salvo a los niños, pero su rostro cambió en el instante que vio hacia donde se dirigían todas nuestras miradas.

Potter continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo y nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Había momentos en los que Voldemort parecía coger ventaja, pero al instante Harry tomaba parte… los gritos eran ensordecedores y las convulsiones cada vez más fuertes. Sus almas no eran capaces de fragmentarse del todo y la lucha interna parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

Harry dio un brinco y su espalda quedó tendida sobre el suelo. Sus ojos, totalmente verdes, comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza. Su aspecto estaba cambiando, su piel se estaba tiñendo de un gris ceniza.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny acortando la distancia que los separaba.

–¡Quieta, no te acerques! –consiguió articular éste recuperando su apariencia durante unos breves segundos.

Observé expectante como el semblante de Snape se oscurecía al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La poción había surgido efecto, pero las dos almas eran tan fuertes que ninguna era capaz de sumir a la otra durante el tiempo suficiente para que la orden o los mortífagos tomasen parte.

–¡Ginny, hazlo! –exclamó Potter en un momento de lucidez.

La muchacha se acuclilló con las lágrimas en los ojos haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–¡No podré soportarlo más! –continuó en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarla.

Snape se giró con rapidez, todos los mortífagos estaban expectantes, pero Draco había elevado su varita y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla

–¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

El silencio inundó el lugar, el cuerpo inerte de Harry se desplomó sobre el suelo a cámara lenta a la vez que de su boca salía una especie de humo negro que se combustionó en el momento.

Los azules ojos de Potter brillaron por última vez, hasta que finalmente se cerraron. Los miembros de la orden se acercaron con rapidez, absorbidos por el pánico, a la vez que los mortífagos escapaban del lugar, temerosos de las represalias. Busqué a Snape entre el gentío pero no alcanzaba a verlo.

–¡Bill, George! ¡Ayudadme! –vociferó Lupin agachándose.

El cuerpo de Severus estaba tendido sobre el suelo y bajo éste, Ginny permanecía agazapada, llorando desconsolada ante la pérdida.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté escandalizada sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Draco pretendía matar a Ginny antes de que ella consiguiera… –intentó explicarse George.

–Snape quiso apartarla de un empujón para salvarla, pero la maldición le alcanzó a él en el hombro –terminó Lupin echándose las manos a la cabeza y observando toda la tragedia que nos rodeaba.

Escruté el semblante del profesor, tenía la piel más pálida que antes y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

–¡Minerva, tenemos que llevarlo al castillo! –exclamé horrorizada.

La profesora se acercó mientras los demás nos dejaban a solas para acercarse al cuerpo de Harry. Las lágrimas y las lamentaciones comenzaron a aflorar por parte de los miembros de la orden. Ginny estaba destrozada. Ron y Hermione permanecían a su lado, velando a su mejor amigo.

Cerré los ojos intentando alejar toda aquella tristeza.

–¡Ayúdeme, profesora! –supliqué mientras ésta acercaba el mismo traslador que había empleado Molly y Ginny hacía escasos minutos.

…

–¡Necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey! –exclamó McGonagall nada más llegar al castillo, mientras recostábamos a Snape sobre la cama.

–¡Vaya a buscarla! –respondí mientras salía disparada hacia el baño en busca de unas cuantas toallas.

El rostro de Snape continuaba empapado en sudor y la herida de su hombro mostraba un aspecto cada vez más negruzco.

–¡Vulnera sanentum! –pronuncié haciendo que los rasguños anexos a la cicatriz dejasen de sangrar.

–Vete de aquí… –alcanzó a articular Severus sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Ignoré el comentario y comencé a limpiarle la herida haciendo a un lado la tela.

–¿Es que no me has oído? –continuó mirándome fijamente. –no quiero que estés aquí.

Lo miré con el semblante desencajado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Si crees que te voy a dejar solo en esto es que no me conoces en absoluto.

–¡Todo ha acabado! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido! –exclamó entre quejidos.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el efecto de la maldición se estaba extendiendo. Las venas de su cuello se estaban engrosando, adquiriendo el mismo tono que la herida.

–¡VETE! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

–¡Oh Dios mío, Severus! –pronunció Madame Pomfrey petrificada. No podría decir si asombrada por la revelación que Minerva le haría de la vuelta de éste a la vida o por el estado de la herida.

La mujer se acercó a la cama para observar con más detalle al profesor.

–Minerva, tengo un preparado en una de las botellas, debe de juntarse con agua –comentó mientras cogía unas tijeras y comenzaba a cortar la camisa de Severus para trabajar con más comodidad.

–Fuera… –susurró Snape de forma casi inaudible.

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse al escucharlo aunque a ellas el comentario les pasó desapercibido.

–¡FUERA! –exclamó, esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron asombradas de la reacción del profesor de pociones. Severus comenzó a balbucear una y otra vez, provocando que Minerva se levantara para intentar sacarme de la habitación. Yo era incapaz de entender nada ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?

La señora Pomfrey derramó un líquido viscoso sobre la herida haciendo que la espalda de Snape se curvase de dolor ante tal invasión. Fue entonces cuando vi algo que me desencajó. Ya había visto en otras ocasiones las simétricas cicatrices que Snape tenía bajo el pecho, pero ahora tenía una más.

Me limpié las lágrimas con mis propias manos para percatarme de que lo que estaba viendo no era fruto de mi imaginación o del dolor que me provocaban sus palabras… una pequeña hendidura de la misma longitud que las demás descansaba bajo las otras, llegando casi a la altura del abdomen.

La rabia comenzó a brotar a través de mis poros. ¿Todo había sido mentira? Sus palabras, sus besos, su preocupación… ¿cómo había podido ser tan ilusa? Él nunca me había querido, jamás se olvidaría de ella…

Otro quejido provocado por un encantamiento que Pomfrey estaba ejerciendo sobre la herida llenó la habitación. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mis ojos, no podía soportar más sus desprecios y la imagen de aquella pequeña cicatriz sobre su piel me consumía lentamente.

Destrozada, salí huyendo de mi propio infierno personal. Me acerqué a la chimenea y, sin meditarlo ni un segundo más, tiré con un firme gesto los polvos flu al suelo para desaparecer inmediatamente de allí.

 **Continuará...**


	30. Capítulo 30

_Casi un año después…_

* * *

Se estaba haciendo tarde, finalicé las últimas líneas de mi carta a vuelapluma mientras terminaba de preparar la equipación deportiva. Mis padres me habían pedido expresamente que les escribiera todas las semanas. Me parecía algo exagerado, pero después de los acontecimientos del último año no podía negarme.

Me cargué la bolsa al hombro y salí de mi dormitorio. Recorrí los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a mi destino. El campo de Quidditch se alzaba imponente ante mí, aunque después de tres meses trabajando como entrenadora en Hogwarts, ya era algo habitual. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a cuentagotas, hasta que finalmente los bancos se llenaron. Hoy repasaríamos las nuevas tácticas de ataque. Dos horas más tarde, recorrí nuevamente los pasillos de la escuela.

–¿Pasarás las vacaciones de navidad aquí o visitarás a tu familia? –preguntó un sonriente Hagrid al cruzármelo en el rellano.

–Me toca hacer acto de presencia. No veo a mis padres desde el verano y les dí mi palabra de que mis visitas serían más regulares que antes, pero te prometo que me pasaré otra vez por la cabaña y celebraremos el año nuevo antes de tiempo. –informé sonriente.

Desde mi incorporación a Hogwarts todos los profesores habían sido muy amables conmigo pero, sin lugar a dudas, Hagrid era con uno de los que mejor había congeniado. Subí las escaleras de caracol que daban al despacho de McGonagall con premura.

–Buenos días, Minerva.

–Buenos días Crawford, ¿cómo ha ido la mañana?

–Bien, se acercan las vacaciones de navidad y los partidos están a la vuelta de la esquina. Los chicos están deseosos de que lleguen.

McGonagall sonrió a la vez que se incorporaba de la silla de su despacho para mantener conmigo una conversación más informal.

–¿Has valorado lo que te dije?

–Sí y creo que podría hacerme cargo de la nueva asignatura de Deportes Mágicos. Tenemos que redistribuir el horario de los entrenamientos, pero es factible.

–Me alegro, estamos intentando que Hogwarts ofrezca una variedad más amplia de asignaturas para que los alumnos puedan escoger optativas desde segundo curso. Ya he hablado con el ministerio y nos han dado el visto bueno para que incorporemos un ala del castillo dedicada exclusivamente a niños mágicos prematuros el próximo curso.

–Es una idea perfecta. A parte de la materia de la que me voy a ocupar yo. ¿Qué otros puestos quedan vacantes?

–Estudios Muggles, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y… Pociones –respondió cautelosa.

Un nudo se instaló en mi estómago al escuchar el nombre de la última asignatura.

–Bien –asentí forzosamente.

–Crawford… le necesitamos –susurró después de un instante de silencio con aire de preocupación. –Soy incapaz de encontrar a alguien mejor que él para el puesto. Además, en un par de años posiblemente decida retirarme y Severus ha sido y siempre será un pilar fundamental para la escuela.

La amistad que había cogido con Minerva en aquellos meses era abrumadora. Jamás creí que podría confraternizar tanto con una persona con la que la diferencia de edad era tan considerable.

–¿Por qué no lo llamas? –pregunté con decisión, intentando fingir que todo lo sucedido con Snape había quedado atrás.

–Lo he intentado, pero ya sabes lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser.

–Es su decisión –constaté tajante.

–Conoces de sobra el motivo por el que no se atreve a venir. Él nunca lo reconocerá, pero ambas sabemos que es por ti. ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad de explicarse?

–Porque no tengo nada que hablar con él.

–No seas injusta, ha pasado por un infierno, no te puedes imaginar lo que la muerte de Potter supuso para él.

–¿Es que acaso crees que para mí ha sido fácil? –pregunté reprimiendo mi ira.

–No, por supuesto que no. Pero ha intentado explicarse más de una vez y tú ni siquiera le diste la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Recogí la bolsa del suelo con desaire, no quería hablar más del asunto.

–He de irme, mi próxima clase está a punto de comenzar –dije a modo de despedida mientras salía del despacho.

 **Continuará...**


	31. Capítulo 31

No dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cama, las palabras de Minerva rebotaban una y otra vez en mi mente, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño. Todavía podía recordar la intensidad de la mirada de Severus la noche en la que todo terminó, la ira y el desprecio en sus ojos y aquella cicatriz, símbolo de haber estado sumergido de nuevo en los recuerdos de un antiguo amor que parecía negarse a dejar atrás…

Me levanté enérgicamente de la cama, estaba cansada de darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez, quizás McGonagall tuviera razón. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no conseguía sacármelo de la cabeza. Tal vez si lo viese una última vez, podría decirle todo aquello que pensaba y que todavía me consumía. Con suerte, después de hacerlo, sería capaz de olvidarme finalmente de él.

Abrí la puerta de mi armario y me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré. Bajé con rapidez hasta el campo de Quidditch. La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas y la luna brillaban con la intensidad suficiente como para iluminarlo todo sin necesidad de luz artificial.

Entré en el vestuario para sacar de la taquilla mi escoba. Una vez en el exterior, di una decisiva patada al suelo y emprendí el vuelo. No me hizo falta pensar cual sería la residencia de Snape, crucé las calles de Londres desde el aire hasta llegar a la de la Hilandera.

Peté con decisión en la robusta puerta de madera pero no obtuve respuesta. Permanecí impasible durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que comencé a desandar los escalones que había subido con tanta decisión.

Un chirriar a mis espaldas me hizo girarme. El semblante del profesor de pociones me escrutaba sorprendido desde la penumbra.

–Crawford … –susurró con cara de incredulidad.

Sopesé durante unos segundos coger nuevamente mi escoba y salir literalmente volando de allí, ya que era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Permanecimos callados hasta que Severus se echó a un lado, invitándome a pasar.

Recorrí incómoda el pequeño pasillo, mientras mis nervios se agarraban a las paredes de mi estómago. Había algo que no podía negar y era la intensa sensación que su sola presencia me producía.

–¿A qué has venido? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos a sabiendas del posterior dolor que esto me produciría al recordarlo.

–Querías hablar, ¿no? Pues hablemos –respondí intentando parecer entera.

Snape abandonó su habitual fachada, para colocar las manos sobre su nuca, dejando patente su también evidente nerviosismo.

–Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento –articuló serio, manteniendo las distancias.

–Eso ahora ya no tiene importancia, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Para mí la tiene. No debí de haberte tratado así aquel día en la enfermería, pero no podía soportar la idea de arrastrarte conmigo a aquel infierno.

Solté un bufido de desaprobación pero él continuó explicándose.

–Lo reconozco, escogí el camino más fácil. Dejarse sumir por el dolor y abandonarse es mucho más sencillo. Ha sido mi mecanismo de defensa desde que tengo uso de razón –hizo una leve pausa para dar un paso en mi dirección. –He obrado así casi toda mi vida ya que nunca he tenido nada importante a lo que aferrarme.

Permanecí inmóvil, temerosa de que decidiera acortar más la distancia que nos separaba, pero mi desasosiego le advirtió de que no era una buena idea.

–Crawford… todo lo que toco, todo lo que me rodea, acaba sumiéndose en la misma oscuridad. No podía permitir que lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida acabase de la misma forma.

Le di la espalda en el mismo instante en que pronunció aquellas últimas palabras. Esa conversación me estaba haciendo más daño de lo que me imaginaba. Tal vez estuviese arrepentido de la forma en la que me trató, pero sus sentimientos hacia mí jamás se igualarían a los míos por él.

–Perdóname… –susurró a escasos centímetros de mi cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mis brazos.

–Por favor, no me toques –respondí dando un respingo con la agonía y el miedo encerrados en mi garganta.

–Sé que debí haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, sé que alejándote de mí lo único que he conseguido es hacernos más daño a los dos, pero te prometo que si…

–¡No! No quiero seguir escuchándote –exclamé con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por mis mejillas. –No quiero que me confundas con más mentiras.

Snape se acercó con decisión, agarrándome con fuerza de los hombros y obligándome a mirarlo.

–¿Alguna vez me has querido? –pregunté de forma entrecortada.

–No ha existido un solo minuto en el que haya dejado de hacerlo –susurró mientras su pulgar acariciaba con delicadeza mi labio inferior.

Mi corazón se desbocó ante su contacto. Aquel simple gesto activó todos los poros de mi piel mientras el rubor subía incesable por mis mejillas.

–No puede ser –respondí a la vez que retrocedía, apartándome de su caricia. –No puedo competir toda la vida con su recuerdo. Es demasiado doloroso –atajé mientras fijaba la vista en la parte de su camisa que escondía sus cicatrices y me venía a la mente al instante el nombre de Lily Evans.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confuso.

–No hace falta que sigas fingiendo…

Snape permaneció inmóvil, desconcertado. Su aspecto denotaba que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, quizás intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mía. De repente, sus labios se congelaron en una fina línea y casi pude escuchar el chasquido de un interruptor en su cabeza cuando por fin entendió el significado de mis palabras. Con decisión, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, sin perder en ningún momento de vista mis ojos.

–¿Es esto lo que te da miedo? –preguntó mientras señalaba la cicatriz que tantas noches me había arrebatado el sueño.

Abandoné sus ojos para mirarla nuevamente. Tres cicatrices más se colocaban por debajo de ésta, todas ellas todavía abiertas.

–Accio pensadero –articuló Severus sin abandonar su posición.

Una ya familiar vasija de plata apareció al instante a nuestro lado. Severus cogió con decisión su varita para colocarla al lado de su sien y extraer unas finas y largas hebras plateadas que, a los pocos segundos, se perdieron por el resbaladizo metal del pensadero.

 **Continuará...**


	32. Capítulo 32

–No es el recuerdo de Lily sin el que no puedo vivir… –susurró mientras la imagen distorsionada de la vasija iba cogiendo forma.

La escena que apareció me resultaba más que familiar. La figura de Snape se cernía sobre la mía acariciando mis labios por primera vez con los suyos, bajo la oscuridad de la noche el día en el que los mortífagos casi nos descubren en el bosque.

–En todos estás tú –constató sincero a la vez regresábamos del recuerdo y se señalaba sus cicatrices más recientes.

Severus dio un paso en mi dirección, nuestros cuerpos estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia. Desde mi posición podía ver cómo su respiración se había acelerado ligeramente.

–Perdóname… –susurró colocándome con suavidad un pequeño mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.

Mi boca se entreabrió como si de un acto reflejo se tratase y Snape aprovechó para apropiarse de mis labios. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, hambrientas de deseo, expresando con aquel simple gesto los sentimientos con los que ambos habíamos estado luchando durante meses. Sus manos descendieron para agarrar mis muñecas y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, expresando la pasión que nuestros besos estaban despertando en nuestro interior. Arqueé mi cuello al sentir el roce de su pelvis contra mi cadera. Estaba tan encendido como yo. Apenas tenía oportunidad para respirar, pero sentía que ya no lo necesitaba, podría sobrevivir solo con el calor de su piel.

–Te he echado de menos… –susurró a la vez que sus labios descendían hasta mi clavícula.

–Yo también a ti… –respondí mientras observaba cómo su boca se perdía por mi piel.

Mis manos se colocaron detrás de su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia mí, necesitaba sentirlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y mi cuerpo lo reclamaba a gritos. Snape descendió una de sus manos por mi cuerpo y la coló por la parte baja de mi espalda descendiendo con decisión hasta mi muslo derecho, el cual apretó con fuerza y elevó ligeramente para que su cadera se rozase más contra la mía.

–Necesito sentir tu piel… –articuló entre suspiros entrecortados, robándome las palabras.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para disfrutar de la intensidad de sus caricias mientras sentía como tiraba de mi manos, arrástrandome hasta cruzar el umbral de lo que supuse que sería su dormitorio. Poco a poco me fue tumbando sobre la cama, sin despegar su cuerpo del mío y sin que nuestros besos cesaran. Desabrochó con avidez mi camisa para acto seguido comenzar a recorrer mi piel expuesta con la ardiente calidez de sus labios.

Nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron, más cargadas de deseo que nunca. Me revolví bajo su cuerpo hasta que conseguí ponerme encima y separé mis rodillas para quedarme a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a rozarme contra sus caderas con delicadeza pero sus dedos se hundieron en mis costados con fuerza obligándome a moverme con más intensidad. Su torso desnudo se alzaba ante mí y mis manos, avariciosas, comenzaron a recorrerlo.

–Accio pensadero –dijo agarrando mis dedos antes de que estos acariciasen las cicatrices de la parte baja de su pecho.

Severus cogió su varita y colocó la punta bajo la última cicatriz a la vez que pronunciaba unas palabras en latín. Una nueva herida se abrió en su piel, pero ésta, al contrario que las otras, bajaba en vertical hasta la parte baja de su abdomen pasando por encima de todas las demás. De esta reciente línea que unía al resto, comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre.

–Destroite totalum –pronunció el profesor apuntando al pensadero después de teñir de sangre la punta de su varita.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la vasija comenzó a resquebrajarse, hasta que todos sus trozos cayeron al suelo convirtiéndose en ceniza. La espalda de Snape se arqueó de dolor. Lo miré confusa y un tanto asustada hasta que vi como las cicatrices de su abdomen comenzaban a desaparecer. Cuando su piel quedó totalmente lisa Severus abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con mi mirada de desconcierto y se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama con mi cuerpo todavía sentado sobre el suyo.

–Ya no necesito revivir ninguno de esos recuerdos, ahora te tengo a ti –sentenció sincero mientras colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros para que continuara acariciándolo.

Admiré su piel desnuda deleitándome en todos los recovecos, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido mientras la oscuridad de la noche atravesaba los cristales de la ventana de aquella habitación en la casa de la Hilandera.

 **Continuará...**


	33. Capítulo 33

Sentí el calor de los rayos del sol sobre mi mejilla. No sabía si todavía estaba dormida, pero un montón de imágenes se empezaron a apilar en mi mente. Casi me estremecí al recordar las manos de Snape deslizándose suavemente por mi cuerpo, el roce de sus labios, nuestros jadeos…

Aspiré con fuerza y apreté mis ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente. Mi rostro estaba apoyado sobre su pecho, disfrutando del acompasado vaivén de su respiración. Hundí mi nariz en él para perderme en la suavidad de su piel mientras mi mano descendía hasta colocarse sobre su vientre.

–Buenos días –susurró éste a la vez que deslizaba con delicadeza sus dedos por mi espalda.

Permanecí callada unos segundos más, saboreando aquellas palabras.

–Buenos días –respondí incorporándome poco a poco, hasta que nuestras bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Me quedé prendada al verlo, sus facciones estaban relajadas, en sus ojos se podía distinguir un ligero brillo que me constataba de que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento íntimo tanto como yo.

–Ha tardado mucho en despertarse, señorita Crawford –comentó burlón en mi oreja mientras comenzaba a juguetear con ella.

–Vaya, ¿y por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto? –respondí, siguiéndole el juego.

–Digamos que he tenido con qué entretenerme… –susurró mientras sus besos llegaban a la comisura de mi boca. –Aunque he de decir que me resulta difícil observarla mientras duerme y no poder tocarla.

–Bueno, pues para otra vez… no se reprima.

–No dude de que tomaré nota.

Su boca capturó la mía y nuestros labios se juntaron en un calmado pero tierno beso. Me separé cuidadosamente antes de que aquel gesto se tornase demasiado pasional.

–No tenemos tiempo que perder, hemos quedado con McGonagall en su despacho a las diez –comenté al recordar lo presionada que estaba por cubrir cuanto antes el puesto de pociones, si nos apurábamos quizás podríamos hablarlo antes de que ella empezase su primera clase.

–¿Hemos? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, quiere que regreses a tu antiguo puesto en Hogwarts.

–Y tú, ¿quieres que vuelva? –intervino sincero.

–Nada me apetecería más –respondí mientras le regalaba un corto beso.

Snape se giró para consultar el reloj que había sobre la mesa y al instante me miró alarmado.

–¿Las nueve y media? –pregunté retóricamente al ver yo también la hora que era. –¡Tenemos que salir ya!

–O… podríamos llegar tarde –respondió sin apenas inmutarse.

–¿El temido profesor Snape, tan severo con sus estudiantes en lo que atañe a las normas, saltándose una reunión? –inquirí entre risas mientras saltaba de la cama y empezaba a ponerme la ropa.

–Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no crees? –respondió risueño, un gesto que nunca antes había visto en él.

Me miró con entusiasmo a la vez que se ponía en marcha, ambos sabíamos que aquella última frase albergaba un doble sentido. Snape estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y yo, también.

–Es mejor que viajemos a través de la red flu, ¿esta chimenea está conectada con el despacho? –pregunté a la vez que bajábamos por la escalera y entrábamos en el salón.

Snape asintió, mientras sacaba de detrás de la estantería una pequeña caja de madera. Ambos cogimos un puñado de polvos flu antes de introducirnos en la chimenea.

–El camino hasta Hogwarts aún es largo, ¿seguro que quieres viajar tan apretado? –comenté entre risas al ver que se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

–Creo que podré sobrevivir –respondió mientras sus labios capturaban los míos.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura para aminorar la distancia que nos separaba. Nos miramos divertidos y, sin necesidad de coordinarnos, pronunciamos al unísono:

–¡Dirección de Hogwarts!

 **Continuará...**


	34. Capítulo final

**Aquí va el último capítulo.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo a dejar sus impresiones a través de reviews: caro, Phoemix, Criselgirl, Aigo Snape, Aquellos Tiempos, y cómo no especial mención para Diggea, que con su constancia y palabras de ánimo ha sido prácticamente el motor que me ha movido a seguir subiendo capítulos ;).**

 **Y gracias también a todos los/las que habéis estado leyéndola en general, comentarais o no, espero que la hayáis disfrutado de principio a fin.**

 **Por último, comunicaros a los que podáis estar interesados, que se esta elaborando una segunda parte de esta historia y que espero poder empezar a subirla próximamente.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Aterrizamos a la velocidad del vértigo tras varios minutos de viaje y caímos de pie sobre la piedra de la estancia, ante la mirada de una desconcertada Minerva. Al haber llegado tan agarrados, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la anciana bruja.

–Parece que alguien no durmió anoche en sus aposentos… –comenzó diciendo clavando su mirada en mí.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro a la vez que Snape fruncía el ceño con gesto sorprendido.

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–Oh, sé todo lo que ocurre entre las paredes de este castillo.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la estancia, hasta que McGonagall lo rompió levantándose de su sitio tras la enorme mesa de aquel despacho.

–No me malinterpretéis, deduzco que fue por una buena causa… y si traes a Severus contigo será porque finalmente has decidido escucharle.

Asentí en un tímido gesto con mi cabeza con el que no fue necesario explicar nada más.

–Sentaos, queridos, hablemos entonces de tu inminente reincorporación.

Ambos tomamos asiento frente a la majestuosa mesa de madera de roble.

–Bien, Severus, el puesto de pociones te está esperando, como supongo que ya sabes y… de momento deberás hacerte cargo también de la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Snape dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado ante aquella noticia.

–Además de esto, todavía me encuentro sin subdirector, y la carga de trabajo es inmensa sin un segundo al mando…

–Cuenta conmigo –respondió sin dudar.

–Gracias, realmente me hace mucha falta tu ayuda. Así a todo, y como ya le expliqué a Crawford el otro día, mi jubilación está a la vuelta de la esquina, y mi cargo acabará siendo tuyo.

El renovado profesor de pociones asintió con un serio gesto de su cabeza.

–Eso sí, puesto que las vacaciones de navidad son inminentes y tu incorporación sería para el año que entra… creo que podríamos aprovechar la cena y el baile de navidad para presentarte de nuevo ante el alumnado. El profeta ya se ha encargado de proclamar tu resurrección a los cuatro vientos, junto con el fallecimiento del señor Potter… –hizo una pequeña pausa, creando una ligera tensión en el ambiente. –Pero, como has estado estos meses ausente, poca es la gente que realmente te ha visto vivo y… el impacto para el alumnado será menor si tienen las vacaciones de fin de año para procesarlo.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Severus y observé cómo asentía con decisión.

–Bien, estos días que faltan te pondré al corriente de los pormenores del centro y de las novedades de las materias de las que te harás cargo. Iré preparando al profesorado para tu reincorporación. No nos llevará mucho tiempo arreglarlo todo, gracias a la multitud de años que has estado ligado a esta institución, por lo que solo me queda desearte un feliz comienzo. –intervino levantándose de su sitio con una sonrisa complacida.

Severus y yo repetimos su gesto casi al unísono, permaneciendo los tres de pie.

–Minerva… –comenzó a decir Snape. –Eres la única al tanto de nuestra relación, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. –dijo a la vez que me miraba para buscar mi aprobación.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea, ya que me había quedado algo desencajada ante la realidad de que Severus finalmente proclamase en voz alta nuestra situación como una "relación".

–Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo cauteloso que soy en lo que se refiere a mi vida privada, y lo último que quiero es tener a una panda de adolescentes hormonados observándome y cuchicheando por las esquinas.

–Descuida, Severus –sonrió la anciana bruja, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. –No seré yo la que desvele lo mejor de ti, echando por tierra tantos años de fachada imperturbable y ácido sarcasmo.

Tuve que contener una leve risa que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta ante las últimas palabras de la profesora. Snape me escuchó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y traté de disimular como pude con una tos mal interpretada. Minerva amplió su sonrisa al verme y volvió su vista hacia el profesor de pociones.

–Bienvenido de nuevo –concluyó, tendiéndole su mano para que la estrechase. –A Hogwarts no le podría albergar un futuro mejor con tu renovada presencia aquí.

Snape sonrió nuevamente de medio lado y elevó su mano para corresponder al gesto de McGonagall, sellando de esta forma el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

 **Fin.**


End file.
